


Merry Christmas... Couldn’t Miss This One This Year

by theyallcomeframed



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas, Flashbacks, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Missed Opportunities, Slow Burn, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:08:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 39,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27723274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theyallcomeframed/pseuds/theyallcomeframed
Summary: A story of missed opportunities loosely based around the Christmas song made famous by the Waitresses, "Christmas Wrapping."
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 66
Kudos: 109





	1. Ski Shop-Patrick

**Author's Note:**

> POVs will be noted in the chapter title.
> 
> Thank you to edie4711 for the beta!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Bah Humbug!  
>  No, that’s too strong cause it is my favorite holiday.  
> But all this year's been a busy blur.  
> Don't think I have the energy to add to my already mad rush just cause it's 'tis the season.  
> The perfect gift for me would be completions and connections left from last year, ski shop.  
> Encounter, most interesting.  
> Had his number, but never the time.  
> Most of ’19 passed along those lines.  
> So deck those halls, trim those trees.  
> Raise up cups of Christmas cheer.  
> I just need to catch my breath.  
> Christmas by myself this year. _

Patrick was all alone, in an empty office in New York City, on Christmas Eve. Most would find that lonely or even depressing, but for Patrick, it was peaceful. 

He was a CPA at one of the top accounting firms in New York City, and with the new year just around the corner, his phone would soon be ringing off the hook to schedule and complete federal tax returns. He wanted to get some of the legwork done on his high profile clients, so when they dumped their files in front of him and told him to “figure it out”, he’d be ready.

Patrick had nowhere else to be tonight, or at least nowhere he wanted to be. His mother had been bugging him all week to make the trip home for the holiday, but this year had been so busy that he just wanted a night to himself. He wanted a night to focus on some critical self-care.

He was satisfied with what he had accomplished for the day by the time four o’clock hit. Patrick grabbed his things and headed for the subway station. 

His was one of the last stops, but he never minded the longer ride. It gave him a chance to think. On this ride, he reflected on the past year, thinking about what he might want to do differently in the new year. 

There wasn’t much that he needed, or wanted, except for one thing. Or, rather one person. 

_David Rose._

They had met about a year ago and had been struggling to reconnect ever since. There was always some conflict, some scheduling issue.. And if Patrick were honest with himself, he wasn’t sure that David’s feelings were the same as his. If David was as interested in him as Patrick was in David, they would have figured this out by now. Patrick had almost convinced himself of that.

Their initial meeting was a memory that Patrick played over and over again in his mind, like it was his favorite record.

++++

Patrick and a few friends had scheduled a few ski trips up toward Lake George over the following months. Patrick needed some new gear and headed into REI, a ski-and-winter gear shop in Soho.

Patrick had gathered up the gear he needed and was attempting to get to the register. He had so many things in his arms, including a couple of ski poles, he was having trouble holding onto everything, so he set everything down to try and regroup. As he went to pick everything back up, he must have lifted his arm too sharply, because he hit something with one of the ski poles. 

It wasn’t a something. It was a someone. 

_A beautiful man._

“Fuck! Are you trying to assault me and steal my wallet?” the man demanded.

Patrick immediately dropped everything and studied this man. He had dark hair, and dark, smoky eyes, and he was one of the most beautiful people Patrick had ever seen. The man wore skirted pants and a black and white sweater. Patrick wasn’t familiar with this kind of style.

The man clutched the side of his face in pain and groaned. Patrick must have hit him in the face with the ski pole. 

“Oh, sir, I’m so sorry,” Patrick apologized. “My hands were full. I can ask the clerk for some ice. Maybe that will help?” 

“I think _you’ve_ done enough.” The man turned on his heel and gestured toward the door to the petite brunette he was with. 

Patrick thought the brunette must be the man’s girlfriend. It made sense. Why would a guy who looked like that be single? It didn’t matter though, Patrick knew this guy was way out of his league. Probably way out of his galaxy. 

Patrick was struggling to pick up his purchases when his eyes landed on a wallet. 

_No! It couldn’t be._

Patrick picked up the wallet and ran outside the store to see if anyone was around, but no one was in sight. 

Patrick needed to figure out how to get this back to its owner. He opened the wallet, saw a few business cards, and lifted one of them out of the wallet, reading the name on the card. 

_David Rose_

In the slot just above the business cards was a driver’s license, and there was that beautiful face again, staring right back at Patrick, this time with a million-dollar smile instead of a death stare. 

Patrick contemplated bringing David Rose’s wallet to the police station, but he wanted to see David again, even if he did have a girlfriend. What’s the worst that could happen? David would ask him to drop off his wallet at the police station and leave him alone. If so, that would be the end of that. No harm done, right?

David’s cell phone number was on his business card. He could just text him. It seemed less obtrusive.

There was only going to be one way to find out, so he sent David a text.

(212) 555-1234  
  
**Today** 11:25 AM  
  
**Patrick:** Hello David?  


Within seconds, little bubbles formed at the bottom of Patrick’s screen.

**David:** Depends who’s asking.  
  


This would be an interesting exchange, Patrick thought.

**Patrick:** We met today at the ski shop.  
  
**David:** I think you have the wrong number.  
  
**Patrick:** I’m the guy who hit you in the face with a ski pole.  
  
**David:** Um, so if I did go to a ski shop and was attacked by a metal stick, how did you find this number?  
  
**Patrick:** I believe I found your wallet on the ground at the store, and by the time I noticed it, you were gone.  
  


A few seconds had gone by, and there was no response. Patrick tried again.

**Patrick:** Are you missing a wallet?  
  
**David:** Um, that depends. Are you stalking me?  
  
**Patrick:** Excuse me?   
  
**Patrick:** Why would I be asking to return your wallet if I was stalking you?  
  
**David:** You could be an axe murderer or something.  
  
**David:** You left a pretty good mark on my face.  
  
**David:** Let’s hope it doesn’t scar.   
  
**David:** That wouldn’t be a good look for me.  
  
**Patrick:** I’m sure you’d still look good even with a scar on your face.  
  
**Patrick:** Not that I hope you get a scar.  
  
**David:** You think I look good?  
  
**Patrick:** You know you look good!  
  
**David:** Naturally, but we’re getting sidetracked.  
  
**David:** You never did tell me your name.  
  
**Patrick:** Patrick.  
  
**Patrick:** My name is Patrick.  
  
**David:** Hello Patrick, how will I get my wallet back?  
  
**Patrick:** I could bring it to the police station.  
  
**Patrick:** I could stop at the gallery if you’re there.  
  
**Patrick:** I could buy you coffee, I mean, if you drink coffee.  
  
**David:** I could go for some coffee.  
  
**Patrick:** Great!  
  
**Patrick:** What time are you available?  
  


Patrick worried he sounded a little too overzealous.

  
**David:** How about now?  
  
**Patrick:** Meet you at Everyman Espresso in about 20 minutes?  
  
**David:** It’s a date.  
  


Patrick wished that it really was a date.

Fortunately for Patrick, he had a change of clothes in his office, across the street from the coffee shop where he was meeting David. He certainly didn’t want to show up to meet David in the same clothes he had met David in earlier today.

Patrick was able to quickly get on the subway and head back toward his office. He wasted no time getting dressed before crossing the street over to _Everyman Espresso_. 

When he walked in, it was relatively quiet. There was no sign of David just yet. Patrick was okay with that because it would give him a chance to order a tea. Maybe chamomile would be an appropriate option to calm his nerves.

He shouldn’t have felt so nervous, but he did. None of the guys he had dated looked as good as David, nor were any of them as intimidating. 

As he grabbed his tea, he sat down and took a couple of deep breaths to steady himself. He could do this. He could have a coffee or tea with this beautiful man and then call it a day if he had to.

A few moments later, David walked in and gave Patrick a little wave. He walked over toward the table, looked underneath it, then looked behind Patrick’s chair.

Patrick turned, furrowing his brow. “Can I ask what you’re doing?”

“Just making sure you don’t have a weapon hiding anywhere. Thanks to my nine-step skincare regimen, I was able to avoid a scar, but didn’t want to tempt fate twice.” David shrugged.  


Patrick waved his hand, “I can assure you, David, you have nothing to worry about.”

“The last time I heard that I was dating a birthday clown who painted my face in the night and was never seen from again.” David sat down across from Patrick. 

“Maybe she is dead?” Patrick asked. Why did he ask that? That just sounded awful. 

“You could be onto something there. I don’t tend to make the best choices when it comes to relationships.”

“Why do you think that is?” 

Patrick was curious now. It’s not like he had the best relationship record considering he had spent about half his life with a woman, and he could probably count on one hand how many relationships he had attempted with other men since he had come out.

“I believe I was promised a coffee before we dive into my history of relationship debacles.” David tilted his head as a slight grin overtook his mouth. 

The grin was so subtle, but it lit up his face, especially his eyes; it made him look soft and definitely not as intimidating as Patrick had thought. 

“Yes, anything you want.”

“Um, you might regret saying that.” David’s grin became more sly.

“Somehow, I doubt that.” Patrick allowed a smile to cross his face; he felt his cheeks warm, imagining the shade of crimson they were currently turning.  


“Well, I’ll take a caramel macchiato with two sweeteners, skim milk, and a sprinkle of cocoa powder.”  


“Okay, I’ll be right back.” Patrick got up and headed toward the counter. He placed the order for David’s coffee. He really is a complex character, and for a moment, Patrick wondered if it would be so bad to just be David’s friend. Is that crazy? Maybe David could introduce Patrick to some of his friends?  


Patrick pondered the thought as he returned to the table, watching David get up. He was looking at his phone and looked flustered.  


“David. Is everything okay?” Patrick put David’s coffee down on the table.  


“I’m so sorry. I have to get back to the gallery. One of my artists is about to pull out of my upcoming show, and I can’t reorganize the whole show. It’s a whole thing.” David picked up his cup and took a quick sip. “Thank you for the coffee.” David started walking backward toward the door and said, “Maybe we can do this again sometime? Call me? Text me?”  


And with that, David was gone.


	2. Springtime-David

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Calendar picture, frozen landscape.  
>  Chilled this room for twenty-four days.  
> Evergreens, sparkling snow.  
> Get this winter over with.  
> Flashback to springtime, saw him again.  
> Would've been good to go for lunch.  
> Couldn't agree when we were both free.  
> We tried, we said we'd keep in touch. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to edie4711 for the betawork! <3

"It's been snowing for days. These mountaineering shoes are not a good look for me." David said as he slid on his practical footwear. They didn't fit his aesthetic. Winter didn't fit his aesthetic. He almost felt like he had to tiptoe as he walked along the streets of downtown NY for fear that some crazy driver would splash him with the slush on the roads. 

"Come to my place, and I'll show you what winter is good for." The other man purred, wrapping his arms around David's waist from behind.

"Eduardo, that's a hard pass." David got up to separate himself from this man and walked back to his desk. He turned around and looked at the man. "How about you focus less on your dick and more on getting your artwork to me on time for our New Year's Show?"

Eduardo followed David, rubbing David’s shoulders from behind. He bent down to kiss David’s neck, "David, you're such a tease."

"Ew! No, it was one night." David snapped, moving out of Eduardo’s grasp.

They had met at a club, and David had taken him home. It was never meant to be any more than that, even though David was interested in his artwork. Eduardo was in his late 20's with dark, thick hair, blue eyes, and a body so defined that one would have assumed he lived at the gym, and he was also fantastic in bed. Normally David would have been interested in more than one night with a guy like Eduardo, but upcoming art shows had kept him too busy to worry about having a social life. David was interested in Eduardo’s art, but nothing else, right now.

“It’s Christmas Eve and I’m heading home to relax _alone_.”

"Aww, come on, David. One more time. It's Christmas." Eduardo begged.

"Um, no. I'm not interested in that option, thanks." 

David picked up his bags and headed toward the door; Eduardo followed him. David closed the lights and locked up the doors to the gallery.

"When you're lonely tonight, you know where to find me," Eduardo commented with a small smile and then kissed David on the cheek.

David smiled, "Merry Christmas, Eduardo."

"Merry Christmas, David.

David headed down the sidewalk toward the station.  


A few subway stops later, he was home. He opened the door and quickly turned on his small artificial Christmas tree. It was just enough to keep him in the Christmas spirit. David kicked off his mountaineering shoes, went into his bedroom, and collapsed on his bed. He had the beginnings of a headache and wanted to rest for a bit before dinner.

He thought about New Year's resolutions and what he wanted out of the new year as he lay there.

_Patrick Brewer._

His one regret of 2019 wasn’t something that happened, but rather what didn't happen. He and Patrick had texted quite frequently over the months, with a phone conversation sprinkled in from time to time, but they were both so busy. The timing was never right. If David wasn't busy, Patrick was seeing someone. If Patrick wasn't busy, David was seeing someone. It just never worked out, and David had thought that maybe it was for the best. 

Patrick was a great guy to talk to. He was smart, sweet, kind, funny, stable, and so sexy that he probably didn't even realize it. 

Even if it was just a brief exchange, getting a text or a call from Patrick, even if it was just to say 'hello,' always brightened David's day. Maybe because with Patrick, there were no expectations, no requirements. It was just conversation, because they just wanted to. It was never much or very long, but it was enough. 

David wasn't quite sure why Patrick still talked to him. They had this weird text relationship, which didn't even seem like a normal friendship. Friends go out to clubs or for dinner. David and Patrick hadn't done any of that. Perhaps Patrick was one of those kinds of guys who was friendly with everyone, although the more they got to texting, the more David started to believe Patrick was possibly flirting with him. David would never act on it, because what if he was wrong? David liked what he had with Patrick and didn't want to lose it, but if there was a chance they could be more, David wanted to explore that. 

David could make time for Patrick, he thought. David liked the idea of making time for Patrick. He just had to figure out if he even stood a chance first.

The last time they saw each other had been a very welcome accident, but their visit had been cut short. David let his mind wander to that very encounter and some of the subsequent exchanges that followed. 

++++

David stopped by his favorite Chinese takeout spot to grab dinner for himself and Calliope, the lady he was currently seeing. They were going to meet at his place after work, and David thought he'd surprise her with dinner. It had been a long day, and the days were getting warmer. The last thing he wanted to do was to turn on a hot stove, which would ultimately overheat the apartment. 

He sat down at a table as he waited for his order, checking messages and texts till he looked up as a vision walked through the door. He was wearing a navy suit coat with a white button-up shirt and matching navy pants that hugged his body in all the right places. 

David waved at Patrick, feeling his body come alive all of a sudden. Patrick smiled and walked over to David's table. David got up and approached him. Patrick went to reach out for a hug, and it was the most ridiculous thing David had ever experienced in his entire life. 

He wanted to hug Patrick. He wanted to rub his body up against Patrick, but would Patrick have known that David was interested if he did accept the hug? Would things have turned weird? Would the texts have stopped? 

It just all happened so fast. When Patrick reached out and extended his arms, David was about to reach in, but instead lowered his head to Patrick's chest and hugged his waist. As awkward as the hug was, David reveled in the feeling of Patrick's solid body, even if it was just for a few brief moments. 

David released himself from Patrick. "Hello, Patrick. You look nice." David bit back a smile. "Sit for a moment, or are you in a rush?" David gestured toward his table.

Patrick sat down and smiled. "Hello David, long time no see." 

"I didn't expect to see you on this side of town."

"My office is about a block down that way.” Patrick gestured in the direction of his office. "I was craving dumplings, and these are the best I've tasted." 

"I love the dumplings, but what about the sesame chicken?" 

Patrick looked up at David through his lashes. "I'm more of a General Tso's guy myself. I like things a little _spicier_." Patrick said in a low voice.

David wanted that to mean something. The tone, the look, but he couldn't let his mind go there as much as he wanted to. Calliope was waiting for him. Besides, Patrick wasn't flirting with him, right? No, he was just trying to be cute, David thought.

"We never did go back out for a coffee." David pointed out.

"You're right. We really should make that happen."

"Um, yes, I'd like that very much." David let a smile cross his face.

"I've been meaning to check out all the amazing things you're doing at the gallery. The guys at the office are impressed."

"That's actually shocking, that a bunch of business majors know anything about art." David waved his arms slightly.

"Hmmm…we've had several conversations about art."

"You have exceptional taste for a suit, but yes, I'm offended you haven't come yet. Bring a date if you'd like. I even serve wine and cheese because I need to eat while I'm presenting art, and it's probably frowned upon to eat in front of your patrons, so I order enough to share."

"I promise. I'll come next time." Patrick's smile was so warm and sincere.

_Why did he have to be so perfect?_

"So, hot date this evening?" David asked curiously. It had been a while since Patrick had talked about dating anyone.

"With my television and take out, yes. The Yankees are playing the Red Sox. That's never a game I want to miss."

"Ew! That must be fun for you." David furrowed his eyebrow

"David, we should go to a game. You'd love it."

"Um, I don't think so." David shook his head in disagreement.

"Hotdogs, french fries, popcorn, pretzels, ice cream, nachos-"

"You had me at pretzels. Tell me more about this event."

"I'll watch the game, have a few beers, you can eat however much you want. Just a chance to get out, and who knows, you may even decide you like baseball."

"Unlikely."

David heard his name called; his order was ready. He got up from the table and walked toward the order counter. He turned back and looked over his shoulder at Patrick as he waited for the restaurant employees to finalize his order. He wanted to spend time with him, and if it took a baseball game to make that happen, he was willing to do it. It wouldn't be that bad if he could fill up on fried foods. Now the key was getting their schedules to coordinate. They were now in April, and they met back in January. They just couldn't seem to get it right. 

The restaurant employee handed David back his order, and he walked back to the table. 

"Well, I _do_ have someone waiting for me, so I guess I should go," David said softly. He almost regretted confessing he had a date tonight, but there was no reason. It's not like Patrick was pining after him or jealous. After all, David asked Patrick what he was doing this evening and not the other way around.

"Have fun, David! It was nice to see you again! Let's make that baseball game work."

"Um, yeah, sure!" David grabbed his order and walked out the door. As he stood outside the door, he looked back through the glass window into the restaurant and watched him for a moment. Yeah, he could definitely shame-eat his way through a baseball game to spend a little more time with Patrick.

+++

A couple of days after David had run into Patrick at the take-out restaurant, David heard his phone buzz. He walked over to his phone, and as he looked down at the sender, he felt a familiar flutter in his gut.

Patrick  
  
Bad news.  
  
Don’t tell me you’re dying.  
  
I don’t do well with death.  
  
No David, I’m not dying.  
  
Thank God!  
  
I own so much black, but surprisingly none of it seems appropriate for a funeral.  
  
That’s great David.  
  
I bet you'd be the best dressed at my funeral.  
  
Naturally, but this conversation is a little too dark for me.  
  
So what’s this bad news?  
  
I may not be able to take you to the baseball game.  
  
Um, okay.  
  
And uh, why might that be?  
  
I'm being sent to my firm's London office for a couple months.  
  


David contemplated what that meant. He was pretty used to not seeing Patrick, but to go a couple of months without texts, he wasn't sure he liked that idea. Luckily, over text, he could easily conceal his disappointment. 

That sounds fun for you!  
  
I’m excited to go.  
  
But...I was looking forward to taking you to the game.  
  
Well, it's really the baseball troupe you should be apologizing to.  
  
I'm not really sure they can win without my enthusiastic support.  
  
It's a team, David and I'm sure the absence of your presence will be felt by all.  
  
And then there’s the food vendors.  
  
They'll go bankrupt if I don't shame-eat my way through the stadium.  
  
You did say there was a lot of food, right?  
  
We'll plan another game when I get back.  
  
The season goes through the fall.  
  
Fall outdoor activities are a hard pass.  
  
It's too cold, and I don't look good in jackets.  
  
Noted.  
  


They wrapped up their conversation shortly after that, and David just stared at his phone.  


"David, are you okay?" Calliope asked. 

She had come over for dinner, this time bringing pizza. She was sitting on one end of the couch and David on the other. There was no physical contact. It was all very cold, which was surprising after the other night. 

David looked over at her, trying to avoid any type of expression. "Um, yeah."

"Good. I think we should see other people."

David was flabbergasted. They had gone on like two dates, and she was already opening up the relationship? 

"Okay. The other night wasn’t _enough_ for you?” David wrinkled his forehead. 

He had made her scream like a wild animal. So either she reacted like that for everyone or put on a show for David's benefit. He had never heard that level of noise coming from a woman, so he chose to believe it was just another situation where dating _David Rose_ was too much.

"Meh, I've had better, but keep the pizza. I'm going to head out. Josiah is waiting for me." Calliope shrugged and got up. She kissed David's cheek and walked toward the door. She turned around and looked at David, "It's been fun." She blew him a kiss and closed the door behind her.

_What the fuck just happened?_

He wasn't upset, but maybe just disappointed? First, Patrick had admitted he was heading to London, and then Calliope dumped him. It was a little depressing for one evening. He walked into his kitchen and opened up the freezer to discover a pint of chocolate chip cookie dough ice cream. He pulled a spoon out of his silverware drawer and started watching Bridget Jones' Diary on Demand. 

There was no shame in drowning your sorrows in a pint of ice cream, David thought.

++++

About six weeks had passed since Patrick had told David he was going to London. They hadn't been in contact with each other much other than a quick hello here or there. David knew Patrick was busy with work, but he missed their back and forth. 

David had taken an opportunity to travel to Italy to view and possibly curate some artwork. He was sleeping quietly in his bed when he heard his phone ring indicating a text had arrived. It startled him awake as he reached for his phone on the bedside table.

_What the actual fuck?_

David opened up his texts, and as disturbed as he was to have been woken from a dead sleep, he couldn't help but smile as he saw Patrick's name cross his phone.

Patrick  
  
**Today** 3:30 AM  
  
Hey!  
  
Um hi, do you know what time it is?  
  
It’s only 9:30.  
  
Don’t tell me you’re in bed already.  
  
Actually, I am.  
  
Oh, I’m embarrassed.  
  
I’ll talk to you later.  
  
I’m not having sex.  
  
So in the six weeks I've been in London, you've turned into an old man who goes to bed early?  
  
There goes my plan for a late-night dinner this week.  
  
What’s this about dinner?  
  
Well, the Yankees are sold out for the season, so the baseball game is off the table, but this new bistro opened up in Soho, and I thought you'd like to check it out with me, maybe, if you're free?  
  


_Fuck!_

Of course, he had to be in Italy right now. Patrick didn't know. He had no way of knowing, just like David had no way of knowing Patrick was back home. 

I'd really like that, but I'm in Italy right now.  
  
Oh, romantic getaway?  
  
Hardly.  
  
Okay, am I going to get more than that?  
  
Just curating artwork for the gallery.  
  
Do you often travel for the gallery?  
  
I've always wanted to visit Italy.  
  
Maybe you'd like to join me next time if you're free?  
  


As soon as David sent that text, he knew he couldn't take it away. They could go as friends. They could get separate rooms. David would like that. He had never traveled with anyone to Italy before. Most of his excursions were to tropical destinations. As much as everyone wanted a piece of David Rose, he was very selective about who he traveled with. He really hadn't met anyone special before. Until, of course, Patrick.

That sounds like fun.  
  
I bet you know the best place to get spaghetti and meatballs.  
  
You will not be eating Spaghetti and Meatballs in Italy.  
  
That’s just incorrect.  
  
I will show you the best place to find pizza or maybe lasagna.  
  
Yum, I could go for some lasagna right now.  
  
Do you cook?  
  
I make a killer lasagna thanks to my mom.  
  
And when were you going to share this little secret?  
  
I just did.  
  
You're a menace.  
  
Now I'm going to be dreaming of you cooking me lasagna.  
  
I hope that's not all you dream about.  
  
You should get back to bed.  
  
Let me know when you get back into town.  
  
Good night David!  
  
Good night Patrick.  
  


He laid there for a while, thinking about how that exchange ended. What did that mean?  


 _I hope that's not all you dream about._  


Maybe Patrick was flirting with him?  


David felt his eyes getting heavy. He put his phone down on his bedside table and let himself drift off to sleep with visions of a particular curly brown-haired boy baking him lasagna in his kitchen.


	3. Summertime-Patrick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Didn't, of course, 'til summertime.  
>  Out to the beach to his boat could I join him?  
> No, this time it was me.  
> Sunburn in the third degree.  
> Now the calendar’s just one page.  
> And, of course, I am excited.  
> Tonight's the night, but I've set my mind.  
> Not to do too much about it._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you edie4711 for the beta work! 
> 
> Warning: There is a reference to a sunburn and care for a sunburn.

Patrick had enjoyed taking a little trip down memory lane. Just thinking about David brought a smile to his face, but his reverie was interrupted by a text from his best friend, Rachel.

Rachel and Patrick had dated on and off for years, and when Patrick had finally broken things off because he realized he was gay, everything was amicable. They had been best friends before they broke up and saw no reason to lose that part of their relationship. They weren't in love with each other, but they loved each other. 

Rachel  
  
**Today** 5:25 PM  
  
Hey, where are you right now?  
  
Hello! On the subway.  
  
Can you stop by my apartment?  
  
Sure, what’s up?  
  
I know you want to be alone tonight.  
  
Against my better judgement, I’m keeping quiet.  
  
You know your mother and I discussed this.  
  
I believe that.  
  
Anyways, I'm about to head out to my parents’ house for Christmas, and I made an extra turkey pot pie for you.   
  
Aww Rach, you didn’t have to do that.  
  
I know I didn't, but you were probably going to eat takeout tonight, and it didn't seem right.   
  
You know me too well.  
  
I do. <3   
  
I'll see you when you get here!   
  
Thanks Rach!  
  


Patrick knew how to cook, and it wasn't that he wasn't capable of putting together a meal, but takeout just seemed more relaxing on a solo Christmas Eve. He didn't want to prepare a big meal just for himself. With turkey pot pie, he would definitely have leftovers. 

On his way to Rachel's, his mind drifted to a beach day where he’d earned a sunburn that ruined a chance to spend a day with David. 

++++ 

Rachel helped him lay down on his couch as they walked back into the apartment. "Okay, I have lots of questions, but we need to take care of you first. I'll be right back." 

She walked into his bathroom and looked in his medicine cabinet, then returned to hand him a couple of aspirin. "Here, take these to reduce some of the inflammation. I'm going to run you a lukewarm bath filled with aloe, honey, oats, and mint. Right now, it looks like your skin is on fire, and this bath will help cool it down." 

A few minutes later, she emerged from the bathroom and reached out a hand. "Here, let me help you," Rachel suggested as she tried to help Patrick get up. 

"I'm never laying in the sun again." Patrick groaned. 

They made their way into the bathroom, and Rachel started taking off his shirt. 

"Um, Rach, what are you doing?" 

"You were barely able to get off the couch, and as I recall, I've seen you naked a time or two. So, would you like some help?" 

Patrick looked over at the tub, which looked rather inviting, and the thought of getting undressed didn't seem appealing due to the amount of pain he was experiencing. Patrick nodded. "You're right. Thanks, Rach." 

Rachel proceeded to remove Patrick's clothes and helped him into the tub. Once he was in the tub, she took a seat on the closed lid of Patrick's toilet. 

"Since when are you so interested in getting some sun? You used to throw towels on top of me because you thought I was out in the sun too long. If you weren't in so much pain, I _might_ find this humorous." Rachel crossed her arms over her chest. 

"I didn't want to look so pale anymore. I thought a little color would make me more appealing." 

"Who is he?" She demanded. 

"Nobody." Patrick groaned as he closed his eyes. He felt so tired suddenly. A nap seemed like a good idea. 

"Patrick Brewer, there is _no way_ you would risk having to take a day off work if you weren't trying to impress someone. Oh, wait a minute." 

Patrick opened his eyes and looked back at her. She looked like she was thinking about something. 

"That guy you've been texting? I can't remember his name. Dan. No, that's not right. David! Did you _finally_ make that happen?” Rachel asked suspiciously. 

"No, I don't think it's in the cards for us," Patrick said softly. 

"Why do you think that? You obviously really like him. Did something happen?” 

"I don't really know. The timing never works out." 

"Hmmm, you're an in-demand accountant at a high profile firm, and he runs one of the most successful art galleries in the city. I have no idea why either of you wouldn't have any time." She shrugged her shoulders. 

"I'm not sure if that's all it is," Patrick said softly. 

"What more could there be? You're hot and amazing. He'd be stupid not to take a chance on you." 

"You might be a bit biased, but thank you." Patrick tried to force a smile. Everything just felt like it took extra effort. "I just don't know if he's interested." 

"This is the same guy that you wanted to take to dinner, and he couldn't join you because he was out of the country?" Rachel questioned. 

"Yeah." 

"Were you expecting him to hop on a plane and come home in time for your date?" 

"No, of course not." 

"You two are both busy. I think you just need to be more patient. Things that are worth waiting for sometimes need time." Rachel smiled. "Is he seeing anyone?" 

"I'm not sure." 

"Well, I bet I could google him right now and answer that question. It's David Rose, right?" 

"No, please don't. There’s something about him. He's not like anyone else I’ve ever met. No matter what I do, I can't get him out of my head." 

"You're a smitten kitten. I like this for you." Rachel smiled and got up. "Well, I assure you, nothing is going to happen if we don't take care of your body." Rachel got up. "I'm going to leave you here for about 20 minutes. I'll be back to check on you." Rachel said as she walked toward the door and closed it behind her. 

Patrick laid in the tub, letting the water comfort him, and for the first time that day, he felt some relief. Rachel was right. He had never cared about getting a tan, but maybe he’d be more appealing to David. Just one date to see if the spark that Patrick had imagined was real. 

Everything inside him told him to give up on David, but his heart wouldn't listen. _Damn heart!_

__Rachel came back later and asked if Patrick was ready to get out of the tub. She had brought underwear, a pair of shorts and a t-shirt. She helped Patrick out of the tub and let him get dressed with minimal assistance, but he didn't feel good at all._ _

__"Rach, can you open up the medicine cabinet and hand me the thermometer? Something doesn't feel quite right."_ _

__She pulled it out, turned it on, and inserted it into Patrick's ear._ _

__"Um, you're going to bed. 102 degrees Fahrenheit."_ _

__"That explains a lot. I'm done with the sun."_ _

__"Good, because the sun clearly doesn't like your skin. David better be worth it."_ _

__"Rach, please. I told you, it's not going to happen for us."_ _

__"I'm sorry. You're right. I won't say anymore, but I will insist on you getting into bed."_ _

__"Fair enough," Patrick said as he walked into his bedroom and crawled into his bed._ _

__"You're going to need fluids. Let me go see what I can find."_ _

__A few moments later, Rachel returned with an insulated bottle of ice water, a Gatorade, and some aloe._ _

__Rachel asked if she could apply some aloe to help cool down his body, and he nodded. She let him lie down, and she crawled on the bed on the other side of him, calmly massaging the aloe into his body. She was amazing, and she always took such good care of him. He wondered if David would do anything like that, but he had to stop thinking about David. They hadn't even texted since Italy. Patrick wondered if he had come on too strong asking David out._ _

__After Rachel had rubbed aloe all over the burnt parts of Patrick's body, she went back into the kitchen and collected some snacks to keep by Patrick's bedside table._ _

__"I'm going to go for a bit, but I'll be back to check on you. I'm going to pick up some dinner."_ _

__"Rach, you don't have to do that."_ _

__"Um, you're a guy who doesn't feel well. If I don't feed you, you won't eat, and I can't have you withering away to nothing when I could have done something to stop it. Besides, it is my fault you're in this condition. I did beg you to go to the beach with me today."_ _

__"Yes, but I wanted to go."_ _

__"I'll be back. Don't move from this bed unless you need to use the bathroom."_ _

__"Thank you, Rach."_ _

__"Anything for you, Patrick!" She smiled, kissed his temple, and headed for the door._ _

__Patrick reached for the remote and turned on "Speed," a classic._ _

__A little bit into the movie, he heard a ding coming from his phone, signaling a text. Patrick located his phone on the bedside table, lifting it up to find a text from David. Patrick felt a smile overtake his face._ _

__  
_ _

David  
  
Hey you.  
  
Hello David.  
  
So I did a thing today.  
  
And what was that?   
  
My dad talked me into getting my boating license.  
  
Normally, I try to avoid drowning situations, but this sounded fun.  
  
Congratulations David!   
  
So, I was thinking, if you were free, maybe you'd like to spend the day on the water with me tomorrow?  
  
I know it's last minute and all…  
  
I’d understand if you said no.  
  
I mean, I could be sailing us to our death and not even realize it.  
  
David, I’d love to, but I can’t.   
  
Um, you could’ve just said no.  
  
No, it’s not like that.   
  
Something wrong?  
  
No, it’s not like that.   
  
I went to the beach today and got a bad sunburn today.   
  
I completely overdid it, and now I'm in bed.   
  
Did you not use sunblock?   
  
Pale skin like yours needs to be carefully watched.   
  
I didn’t put on sunblock.   
  
I usually do, but I wanted some color, and needless to say, it wasn't a good idea.   
  
It can’t be that bad.   
  
Yeah, it is.   
  
I have a fever.   
  
Can I see it?   
  
I promise I won’t laugh.   
  
Maybe I can suggest something to help.   
  
I don't burn, but I've dated plenty of people who do.   
  


_  
_  
_   
_

Patrick snapped a picture of his face, which included the top part of his chest, and hit “send”. 

David  
  
Don’t say I didn’t warn you.   
  
I look awful.  
  


There was no response for several minutes, and then Patrick realized that he sent David a topless picture. Patrick had forgotten he removed his shirt to feel the coolness of the sheets against his body. 

Patrick turned his movie back on. After what seemed like several minutes, his phone dinged. 

David  
  
Oh, you poor thing.   
  
You really need some aloe.   
  
Do you have any?   
  
I do.   
  
Rachel applied some earlier today.  
  
I'm glad you have someone looking after you.   
  
Get some rest.   
  
David, can I take a raincheck?  
  
I’d like that.  
  


Patrick was so disappointed that he couldn't go with David, and it was always months later that another opportunity presented itself. 

David texted him the next day. 

David  
  
So, hanging out in the open sea is enjoyable.   
  
It's surprisingly relaxing, but I wouldn't have minded some company.   
  
That's too bad that you went alone.   
  
You didn’t ask anyone else to go?   
  
I wanted someone funny, cute, and probably stronger than I, in case we went overboard.   
  
You think I'd be able to save us if we went overboard?   
  
You’re a nice guy, so yes.   
  
Is that all you think of me?  
  
Now you’re just fishing for compliments.   
  
I believe the word "cute" was mentioned.  
  
Did I say that?   
  
I don’t recall.   
  
My phone tells me you did.  
  
I believe I was talking about cute in general.  
  
Okay, David.   
  
Well...  
  
My parents have a boat, and we used to go boating all the time.   
  
I used to love to jump off the back of the boat.  
  
You must have been one of those boys who always like to show off.  
  
Let's just say I had a bit of a competitive side as a child.  
  
That is shocking news.  
  
I somehow doubt that's changed considering everyone recommends your firm for their taxes.   
  
I'm starting to think I might need to book an appointment so I can see you.   
  
To see me?  
  
Yes, for tax purposes, of course.   
  
I've been thinking about firing my bookkeeper.   
  
Why would you fire your bookkeeper?  
  
Lately, I feel like she's giving herself a little extra bonus, but I can't prove it.   
  
I don’t tend to trust people.   
  
Why would I be any different?  
  
Everyone seems to know Patrick Brewer.   
  
People must trust you, so I figure may I could too, but I'd need an appointment first.  
  
To get to know you, of course.  
  
Make sure you're a good fit for me.  
  
Yes, because we haven't had a chance to discuss if I could meet your needs.  
  
For the gallery, of course.  
  
Of course, but just make sure you're wearing a shirt this time?  
  
Excuse me?  
  
Although you were the shade of a very ripe tomato, I wouldn't want to get distracted by what I envision is a well taken care of body.   
  
Um, David, I don't go to the office naked, and I accidentally sent that yesterday.  
  
I assure you it wasn’t intentional.  
  
Lucky for me.   
  
So, how are you feeling?  
  
Better.  
  
My fever is lower, and I feel like I can move.  
  
Covering myself with aloe.  
  
Good, I was about to find your apartment and come apply some myself.  
  
You certainly don't want your skin blistering.  
  
That would not be a good look for you.  
  
Thank you for caring, David.  
  
Just trying to be nice.   
  
You didn't seem so good yesterday, and I don't know if I can trust your girlfriend to look out for you.   
  
Who?   
  
Rachel?   
  
I think that was her name.   
  
I’m not seeing anyone right now.  
  
She's my best friend, but that's it.   
  
We couldn't make it work, so we stayed friends.   
  
That actually works?   
  
We've known each other since we were kids.  
  
I love her, but I'm not in love with her.  
  
That sounds really lovely.   
  
So when are you heading back out on the water?  
  
Ugh!   
  
My mother is calling me.  
  
Talk soon.  
  
Glad you’re feeling better.  
  
Good Night David.  
  


By the end of August, David had not called Patrick's firm to make an appointment. Patrick certainly wasn't going to bring it up, but he felt pretty confused where David Rose was concerned.


	4. RSVP-David

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Hardly dashing through the snow cause I bundled up too tight.  
>  Last minute have to do's.  
> A few cards…a few calls cause it's "RSVP."  
> No thanks, no party lights.  
> It's Christmas Eve, gonna relax.  
> Turned down all of my invites. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please please please accept my apologies for the delay in updating! I got pretty sick (not COVID) and just starting to get back to life as normal. Updates should still be fairly consistent and hoping to still wrap this for Christmas. 
> 
> Thank you edie4711 for the beta work!

David's eyes fluttered open as he woke from his nap. Thankfully, it took the edge off that nagging headache. 

As he woke, he was greeted by the smell of food. Something comforting, something warm--except he hadn't turned his stove on before he fell asleep. 

_Did someone break into his apartment?_

Walking out into the kitchen, he was pleasantly surprised to find a visitor. 

The visitor must have heard his footsteps as she turned and greeted him with a warm smile. "Feliz Navidad, Mijo." Adelina opened her arms to welcome David in.

David sank into her arms. "Adelina! Merry Christmas!" She was the one person he could trust most in this world. She may have been just an employee to his parents, but to him, she was his most trusted confidante.

"What are you doing here? I thought you had the night off." David pulled away and placed his hands on his hips.

"I wanted to stop by for a Christmas hug before heading home. Good thing I did." She walked over to David's fridge and pointed inside. "Your fridge was bone dry. What were you going to eat?" She put her hands on her hips and gave David a stern look.

"Probably just some takeout." David grimaced.

"You can do better than takeout on Christmas." She closed the refrigerator door and walked back over to the stove. She popped the oven door open. "I found the world's smallest turkey at the A & P. I just put it in the oven." She then gestured toward the stovetop. "I also made some mashed potatoes and stuffing."

David looked at her in sheer amazement. It didn't surprise him that she took the time to do all this for him. She loved him like he was one of her own, and most of the time, she felt like more of a mother to him than his own mother, but with all this going on, he realized he didn't know what time it was or how long he had slept. He pulled his phone out of his pocket and realized it was 7 pm. He must have slept for two or three hours.

"I slept through all of this?" David gestured to his stove, although it didn't surprise him; she’d always worked quietly. 

"Oh, you did, and you looked so peaceful, Mijo. You work so hard, and I didn't want to wake you."

David looked at what she had prepared, and it was in this moment that he realized he wished he had someone to share it with. Not necessarily Adelina, not that he wouldn't want to share this with her, but someone special. He had never had that before. He had always dreamt what that would feel like and what that would be like to spend the holidays with "his person." 

He walked over to his stove and turned on his tea kettle to warm up the water. He turned toward Adelina and asked, "Do you have time to stay for a cup of tea?"

She smiled, "Of course. My family is not expecting me for a little bit." She walked over toward David's table and sat down.

David walked back over to the tea kettle and poured hot water into a couple of mugs, slipping a tea bag into each. Picking up each mug, he turned and sat down at the table, handing one cup to Adelina.

"Mijo, you look troubled. What's wrong?" Adelina asked, her face concerned.

"There's this guy--"

Adelina cut him off. "Oh, are you seeing someone?"

"Sadly, no. We're both pretty busy, but how do I put myself out there?"

"Have you tried just asking him for coffee or dinner?" Adelina held his gaze as she held up her cup of tea.

"Do you remember the guy I met at the ski shop?" David asked as he took a sip of tea.

"You two are still talking?"

"Shockingly, yes, not sure why. Well, I know why I talk to him, but--"

"David, he likes you." Adelina interrupted. 

"I'm not sure about that."

"What makes you say that?"

"He hasn't asked me to go out with him in months."

"Okay, and have you asked him?" Adelina furrowed her eyebrow.

"Umm, no, not exactly."

"Okay, do you think he may be wondering the same thing about you?"

"Why would you say that?"

"When was the last time you asked him to get together?"

"Okay, it was a couple of months ago, and I canceled at the last minute because of my stupid car, but he could have asked to get together another night."

"Why should he? You canceled on him. Maybe he was waiting for you to find time for him. Wasn't this the same boy who serenaded you?"  


David nodded, "Yes, he was." David smiled as he recalled a surprise call from Patrick after their failed Halloween date.

"I think if you really like this boy, you need to go after him. You deserve to be happy, Mijo." Adelina took her final sip of tea and got up from the table, walking toward David.

David got up from the table, and Adelina stroked his cheek, "You deserve someone really special, and if this boy is special, go after him. Make it work." She leaned over and kissed his cheek. She walked over to the living room to grab her coat and said, "Think about what I said." She smiled, "Don't overcook your turkey. Let it go for a couple of hours and pull it out. Use your thermometer to make sure it's 160 degrees Fahrenheit before you cut in." She turned around, opened the door, and left.

She was not wrong. David had been so afraid of really pushing Patrick, out of fear of rejection, when maybe Patrick was afraid of the same thing. David was pretty sure they had flirted, and thought maybe Patrick was feeling it too, but here they were almost a year later, and they hadn't found the time for a simple dinner. 

This had to change in the new year. David was going to figure out if he and Patrick could be a thing, but that was not something that he would worry about tonight. 

David was planning on visiting his parents tomorrow, and he already had a present put aside for them, but then there was his sister Alexis, who was in Paris, and his best friend, Stevie. Amid the holiday hustle and bustle, he forgot to get either of them a present. Luckily, thanks to the internet, he was able to email them each a gift card to Saks 5th Avenue with a quick note wishing them each a Merry Christmas. 

He realized he never responded to his various invitations this evening. As much as he just wanted to curl up on the couch in his sweats and marathon Sandra Bullock vehicles, he opted to do the right thing and started his list of phone calls and texts.

He started shooting off texts to a couple of friends, Duncan, Elsbeth, and George, who were all having holiday parties at their homes. David was usually the life of the party, mostly because he brought the most expensive wines or decadent trays of food, but not tonight.

His phone buzzed.

Stevie  
  
**Today** 7:15 PM  
  
Since when do I shop at Sak's 5th Avenue?  
  
Maybe it's time you should?  
  
Merry Christmas.  
  
Are you insinuating you have issues with my fashion choices?  
  
I'm assuming that is a rhetorical question.  
  
You’re a monster.  
  
I guess that means that we're going shopping.  
  
Just tell me when.  
  
Why aren't you at George's party?  
  
Are you home cozying up to that boy?  
  
What's his name?  
  
No, I'm trying hard not to connect with people this evening.  
  
Whatever happened to him?  
  
You haven't mentioned him lately.  
  
There’s nothing to tell.  
  
I can't convince you into coming to George's? Jake's here.  
  
Jake's here.  
  
You enjoy Jake.  
  
_Oh!_ I intend to!  
  
Really though...what are you up to tonight?  
  
Throwing on a Sandra Bullock movie and enjoying a delicious home-cooked meal.  
  
Um...since when do you cook?  
  
I don’t.  
  
Adelina brought me over a turkey, stuffing, and mashed potatoes.  
  
I’m on my way over.  
  
There’s only enough for one.  
  
I plan on popping a pill, crying a bit, and falling asleep early.  
  
Call him.  
  
Don’t be alone on Christmas.  
  
Um, no.  
  
He's a normal guy who's probably spending time with his family.  
  
Are you sure you’re okay?  
  
Yes, I planned on spending tonight alone.  
Merry Christmas David.  
  
Merry Christmas Stevie.  
  


David put his phone down and peeked into the oven. It was time to get ready for dinner.


	5. Halloween Party-Patrick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Last fall I had a night to myself.  
>  Same guy called, Halloween party.  
> Waited all night for him to show.  
> This time his car wouldn't go.  
> Forget it, it's cold, it's getting late.  
> Trudge on home to celebrate in a quiet way, unwind.  
> Doing Christmas right this time._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for apologizing again, but I wasn't 100% when I posted the last chapter and didn't realize this one would take a few days to publish. The good news is I'm working on the last few chapters so it shouldn't be too much longer before I publish again.
> 
> Thank you [ edie4711](https://archiveofourown.org/users/edie4711/pseuds/edie4711) for the beta and brainstorming and thank you to [ designatedgrape](https://archiveofourown.org/users/designatedgrape/pseuds/designatedgrape) for so helping me figure out the texting skin! I reformatted all the chapters to include the texting skin. It's not perfect, but it's a start. It took lots of hours to wrangle the HTML, but it finally came together!

Patrick jumped back onto the subway after leaving Rachel's place. It had been nice to see a friendly face, even if it was for a short visit. She’d invited him in for tea and homemade cookies, and even encouraged him to bag some up to take home. He hadn’t hesitated to place a few Peanut Butter Blossoms, Raspberry Thumbprint cookies, molasses cookies, chocolate chip cookies, and others in a bag to tuck into his shoulder bag. Patrick had sat down for a little while and enjoyed some tea with an old friend, just taking a few moments to catch up before heading home to settle in for a quiet evening.

As he sat down in his seat on the subway, he thought about his conversations with Rachel. Of course, she had brought up David. It's not as if David hadn't been on Patrick's mind all day. Sure they had spent so much time flirting via every electronic method possible, but they hadn't talked much due to work conflicts since their failed attempt at a Halloween date. It would've been their first date, but after it didn't work out, they didn't talk about going out again. Patrick might be crushing on a man he wasn’t sure wanted him back. He let his mind wander back to late October.

+++++

Patrick was sitting on the couch with a pizza watching the New York Rangers dominate the Toronto Maple Leafs. He was enjoying a beer when his cell phone dinged.

David  
  
**Today** 7:15PM  
  
Hey!  
  
Hello David.  
  
How do you feel about Halloween?  
  
I don’t mind Halloween.   
  
There's this Halloween party at a new club in town, and I have to make an appearance.   
  
Okay.   
  
I was thinking, if you don't mind wearing a costume and also like Halloween, you'd like to go with me?   
  
You want me to go with you to what sounds like an important party?   
  
I believe that is what I just said.   
  
Um, you said you have to make an appearance.   
  
It sounds like you're trying to impress someone.  
  
I am sure there is someone else you'd rather go with.  
  
I asked you.   
  
Okay, yes, I'd like to go with you.  
  
I enjoy a good Halloween party.   
  
When is it?   
  
the 26th at 8pm?  
  
That works.  
  
Should I plan to meet you there?   
  
Yes.  
  
Let’s meet there.  
  
Please let me know what you plan to wear as soon as you decide.  
  
Um and why is that?   
  
If we're going together, I'd like to make sure your costume is correct.  
  
Well, I take it big furry, beast-like costumes are out of the question?  
  
Ew!  
  
Please don’t.  
  
Do you need some ideas?  
  
I think I’ve got this.  
  
Thank you for inviting me.  
  
You’re welcome.  
  
It will be nice to see you again.  
  
Yes, it will.  
  


Patrick sat back on his couch and felt a wide smile cross his face. David had finally asked him out, and by some miracle, Patrick didn't already have plans for that weekend. It was only a couple of weeks away; usually by now his buddies at the office had planned some kind of house party, but for some reason this year, Patrick had found himself dateless for Halloween before David texted him.

Patrick's mind became consumed with costume ideas. Did he go with something conservative? Did he go with something sexy? He wanted to make sure David knew he was interested without going too over the top. He certainly didn't want to embarrass David, or himself, for that matter. Patrick still had his own professional image to maintain.

A few days later, Patrick started looking at ideas online for costumes during a lunch break, and thought he'd run some of his thoughts by David.

David  
  
So I've been giving this costume thing some thought.   
  
Oh, umm….do I want to hear about what you've come up with?  
  
[Cowboy](https://www.wondercostumes.com/gritty-gunslinger-adult-costume-ptggacr.html)  
  
I’m sensing a Brokeback Mountain vibe here.   
  
And what's wrong with Brokeback Mountain?  
  
Um, I seem to recall it didn't end well, and considering our track record, we could be tempting fate.   
  
Tempting fate?  
  
What are you worried about?  
  
We won't make it to the Halloween party.   
  
Something will go wrong.   
  
You’re free and I’m free.  
  
We have a solid plan.  
  
Also, I believe you just used a sports metaphor.  
  
How should I know?   
  
Well, I can assure you that you did, which is a great segue to my next option.  
  
[Baseball Player](https://www.popsugar.com/smart-living/photo-gallery/45121940/embed/46380590/p)  
  
Would your costume be just as tight?   
  
That’s the idea, but you’re right.   
  
It’s a bit much.   
  
Let me see what else I can come up with, and I'll text back in a bit.  
  
Um...hmmm...when did I say I didn’t like it?   
  
You didn’t have to.  
  
Oh, but I do.   
  
Really?  
  
Oh, yes.   
  
Good to know.  
  


Patrick could be a baseball player, which would be too easy, but he wasn't ready to commit to a costume just yet. He had time.

About a week later, David checked in with Patrick.

David  
  
So, are you going as the baseball player?  
  
I haven’t quite decided.   
  
I was considering some other options.  
  
Such as?  
  
[Dracula](https://www.findcostume.com/adult-gothic-vampire-costume.html?gclid=Cj0KCQiAlZH_BRCgARIsAAZHSBkJ_1OtqJ-_DjeaPT8Cce3jpjrfFftLjXiG4bb1AM2t1Hg1Yi32ingaAm47EALw_wcB)  
  
Are you married to this option?  
  
I’m sensing some apprehension.  
  
I have this unshakeable sense that I was Dracula in a past life.  
  
And why might that be?  
  
A long string of bad luck when it comes to relationships.  
  
Want to talk about it?  
  
Considering you are some kind of dedicated workaholic or something, we don't have that kind of time to discuss during working hours.  
  
I'm pretty sure you'll run for the hills after you hear about my dating history.  
  
I don’t scare quite so easily.  
  
You say that now…  
  
How long has it been since we've met?  
  
But we haven’t gone out.  
  
Hopefully, that’s about to change.  
  
I have other costume ideas.  
  
I’m interested in hearing about those options.  
  
I thought a Chippendale would be fun, but I don't think I can pull that off.  
  
Well, I have a couple questions.  
  
How many of the questions are about the costume?  
  
Um, most of them.  
  
Are you looking for a random?  
  
If you are looking for a random, could I at least buy you one drink?  
  
Random?  
  
Someone you randomly select to take home.  
  
Um, that's not really my thing.  
  
Why would I agree to go out with you and leave with someone else?  
  
Let's just say it's happened a time or two.  
  
David, I can't speak about your past, but I can assure you that if I go somewhere with you, I'm not leaving with anyone else.  
  
I believe that's how a date works.  
  
Is this a date?  
  
Do you want this to be a date?  
  
I believe I just asked you that question.  
  
I was just trying to clarify what you want.  
  
I’m fine either way.  
  
I’d like this to be a date.  
  
Maybe we’d dance or hold hands.  
  
See how the night goes.  
  
Maybe I’d kiss you goodnight.  
  
I’d like that.  
  
So, as much as I love this Chippendale get up, this wouldn't be my first option for you.   
  
All these awful people would be looking at you like a piece of ass, and I don't like that for you.   
  
You care a lot about what people think, don't you?  
  
I have a reputation to uphold.  
  
We wouldn't want to tarnish that reputation.  
  
Well, that may not be a bad idea.  
  
I’m not going as a Chippendale, David.  
  
Although, I'm not ruling out Peter Pan, a hockey player, or maybe an astronaut.  
  


About 20 minutes went by, and Patrick didn't see any bubbles form over his phone. It was probably just as well as he had lost a good twenty minutes of productivity at work texting David. As he looked at the clock on his computer, he was about to be late for a meeting. He placed his phone in his desk, knowing that if David did text him during the meeting, he wouldn't be able to concentrate, but it didn't matter. After David suggested the possibility of a good night kiss, all Patrick could think about was David's lips on his. His lips would be soft. Kissing David would be amazing, Patrick was sure of it, and he couldn't wait to confirm that point.

The day of the party had arrived, and Patrick had settled on a [Firefighter Costume](https://www.halloweencostumes.com/fire-captain-mens-costume.html?mpid=196104&gclid=Cj0KCQiAuJb_BRDJARIsAKkycUmPmZfoQs6CfGu7fqqVxJf-jQFBnl15yNyiuASlngjDo2AwOx2S-EAaAjw2EALw_wcB). He slipped into his costume and gave himself a once over. He was pleasantly surprised as he noticed how toned his arms appeared and the small ripples that had formed in his abs, hinting at the presence of a six-pack. Patrick had ensured that he ordered the shirt a size smaller than he normally would have. He was glad he did. This costume was perfect. It showed off Patrick's form without showing that he was full of himself. At least he hoped David would think so too. 

Patrick opted to take an Uber to the party because he really didn't like to drive in the city. He wasn't planning on drinking much because he wanted everything about tonight to be natural. Patrick wanted the conversation to flow freely, soberly as if it was any other night. He wanted every innocent touch to be deliberate and not because he was too drunk to realize what he was doing. 

As he walked into the party, it was dark and eerie, but very festive. The club was lit up in purples and oranges, with random plumes of fake smoke throughout. There were all kinds of people dressed in various costumes, including some over the top options where people wore next to no clothing. Patrick was glad he had decided to stay conservative since he didn't know if his clients or coworkers would be here. He stopped off at the bar to order a Sweet Poison Cocktail.

Patrick picked up the drink the bartender placed on the bar and started wandering around the club to see if he could find David. It wouldn't be surprising to find David in a sea of people, considering how sociable he was.

After a few laps around, Patrick hadn’t seen David. He pulled his phone out of his pocket and saw a text from David.

David  
  
**Today** 7:40 PM  
  
I’m running late.  
  
I’m so sorry.  
  
It’s okay.  
  
I'll see you soon.  
  


Well, it was a relief that David wasn't buried in the club somewhere. Patrick didn't like to sit at the bar by himself, but knowing David would be there soon, sitting at the bar seemed to be the easiest way to spot David's entrance. Patrick found a seat that faced the entrance to the club. There would be no way Patrick would miss David's arrival.

"Excuse me, you're hotter than the fires you fight."

Patrick looked over and saw a thin but attractive man gazing at him. He was wearing a red and white striped long sleeve t-shirt with a matching cap and black glasses. 

Patrick blushed. It was a cheesy line, but he didn't like the attention any less.

"Thank you, but I'm waiting for someone." Patrick smiled. 

"Well, in case you were looking for me. Here I am." The man smiled. 

Patrick let out a slight chuckle. "Nice to meet you, Waldo."

"Do you mind if I sit down? I came here alone, and you shouldn't have to wait by yourself."

"I wouldn't mind the company." Patrick didn't want to be rude, but he figured it couldn't hurt to talk to this man while he waited for David. 

The man sat down next to him. "Can I buy you a drink?"

"No, thank you. My date should be here at any moment."

"I'm assuming this is a first date?" The man asked as he interlaced his own fingers on the bar.

"Actually, it is." Patrick casually responded, holding this man's gaze.

"You're sure he's going to show?"

"I am. We've been trying to connect for months, and we were finally able to make this work." Patrick tried to sound confident, but he was pretty sure he was failing. The more time that went by, the less likely it seemed like David was going to show. David hadn't even told him why he was running late. Patrick wasn't sure if he should have been concerned or just disappointed.

"Interesting. Well, I'm Ken." He extended his hand to Patrick.

"Patrick." Patrick took his hand and shook it.

"Patrick, what do you do?"

"I'm a CPA at an accounting firm downtown."

"You're Patrick Brewer."

"Yes, that would be me." If Patrick didn't know how well known he was among accounting circles in the city, he might be more concerned. He figured Ken was probably a client or worked for a competing firm.

"Ken Howard, my boss Lynda has been trying to get me to call you for months. I work for the Anderson brothers. Lynda has been telling me to call our gorgeous accountant for months, and now I'm kicking myself for not calling." Ken smiled, and it lit up the room. He had one of those million-dollar smiles, wide with perfect white teeth. He took good care of himself. 

Patrick smiled, "I seem to recall Lynda telling me that she wanted to set me up."

"So this first date of yours, it's not a blind date?"

"Oh no, definitely not."

"Is he running late?"

"I'm sure he'll be here momentarily." Patrick took the last sip from his cup, and as he gestured to the bartender over to get another drink, but before he could lift up his hand, Ken held it down.

"I got this one, please."

Patrick reluctantly agreed because he realized this guy wasn't going to give up, and especially now that Patrick knew he worked for a client, Patrick didn't want to insult Ken. 

They talked about work and their favorite restaurants. The conversation flowed freely, but so did the drinks. Patrick hadn't even realized how much he had been drinking till he saw four empty glasses in front of him, not including his own full glass. How much time had passed? What time was it? Where was David? Did Ken buy all these drinks?

Patrick pulled his phone out of his pocket and saw he missed texts from David.

David  
  
**Today** 11:10pm  
  
I'm so sorry, Patrick.  
  
My car won't start, and I can't find anyone to jump my car.  
  
Even Uber and Lyft are backed up for hours.  
  
I was really looking forward to tonight.  
  


Patrick felt his body still. He didn't know how to react to this. David had officially stood him up, but it wasn't his fault. He clearly wanted to be here, right? Patrick was starting to have his doubts. He had to figure this out, and he wasn't going to accomplish this at this club.

"Patrick, if this guy is going to stand up such an amazing guy, he's not worth it." Ken must have read the disappointment on Patrick's face.

"Thanks, Ken. Thank you for tonight, and the drinks, but I gotta go."

Ken rested his hand on Patrick's arm. "Call me some time." Ken handed Patrick a business card.

Patrick nodded as he slowly walked out of the bar. He stopped and rested his head against the building. Ken was cute, he was sweet, attentive, and engaging, but he wasn't David.  


Patrick pulled out his phone and ordered an Uber, which arrived in minutes. Considering how quickly the Uber arrived, Patrick wanted to be pissed at David. He tried to forget David Rose existed. 

When Patrick stumbled back into his apartment, feeling quite buzzed, it was approaching midnight. Patrick debated if he should contact David because he had to understand what happened tonight. He had to know if tonight was a game or if David was stranded. 

Patrick started to get undressed, but he stopped himself. He had taken off his shirt and let his firefighter suspenders fall to his sides. Patrick slid them back over his shoulders and grabbed his phone, snapping a quick picture. Maybe David needed a reminder of what he was missing.

David  
  
**Today** 12:10am  
  
I hope your car is okay.  
  
I missed you tonight (Patrick selfie).  
  
  


Within seconds little chat bubbles started forming at the bottom of Patrick's text screen. 

David  
  
Fuck, Patrick!  
  
Is that what you wore tonight?  
  
Maybe.  
  
And you didn't go home with anyone?  
  
Maybe.  
  
Are you fucking drunk?  
  
Maybe you need to get over here and find out.  
  
As much as I'd like to, we can't do that in your condition.  
  
David, you are so fucking hot.   
  
Please tell me you're home.  
  
Yes, David.  
  
I didn't go home with anyone.  
  
No pretty girls hit on you?  
  
I'm fucking gay, David.  
  
Some guy bought me drinks all night, but he wasn't you.  
  
No one compares to you.  
  
Now you're just spiraling in all directions.  
  


Patrick hit the phone icon next to David's name.

" Patrick?" David's voice was soft and warm, maybe with a hint of concern. 

Patrick couldn't be sure, and before he realized what he was doing, he found himself singing. His voice started softly till he let himself get wrapped up in the song.

_You took your time with the call.  
I took no time with the fall.  
You gave me nothing at all.  
But still, you're in my way.  
I beg and borrow and steal.  
At first sight and it's real.  
I didn't know I would feel it.  
But it's in my way._

_Before you came into my life, I missed you so bad.  
And you should know that.  
I missed you so, so bad._

There was silence for a few moments, and Patrick didn't even know if David was still on the line. "David?"

"Hi." David purred. "I didn't know you could sing."

"There's a lot of things you don't know about me, David, and maybe if you'd just give me a couple of hours, we could see if something was there." Patrick probably sounded more desperate than he intended, but that was the point he had reached. He'd wait for David, he could, but should he?

"Patrick, I want that too, but you need to get some sleep. Please do that, and we can talk about this in the morning."

Patrick didn't know how to react. He didn't know if David was trying to pacify him thinking he wouldn't remember this conversation given Patrick's current state, or if he really meant it. Either way, it didn't seem like Patrick would get answers to his questions tonight, so he said good night to David, quickly peeled off his suspenders, let his body crash onto his bed, and fell asleep.

++++

Patrick got off at his stop and walked into his apartment. He hung his coat, put the turkey pot pie down on the table, and grabbed a beer from the fridge. As hungry as he was, he wanted to just collapse. As he sank into his couch, he popped open his beer and let out a massive sigh of relief. He was home and could officially enjoy a quiet evening to himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The boys will be together soon!!
> 
> A couple of my links failed me, but here is [Patrick's drink](https://www.delish.com/cooking/recipe-ideas/recipes/a43892/sweet-poison-cocktail/).
> 
> Patrick sang snippets from Carly Rae Jepsen's "Call Me Maybe."


	6. Cranberries-David

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _A &P has provided me with the world’s smallest turkey.  
> Already in the oven, nice and hot.  
> Oh damn!  
> Guess what I forgot?  
> So on with the boots, back out in the snow, to the only all-night grocery.  
> When what do my wandering, eyes do appear in the line is that guy I've been chasing all year.  
> "I'm spending this one alone," he said. “Need a break, this year’s been crazy.”  
> I said, “Me too, but why are you? You mean you forgot cranberries too?”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to edie4711 for the beta work and for reminding me about important facts regarding NYC subways! 
> 
> I hope everyone is enjoying a happy and healthy holiday season!

David knew he had about an hour left on the turkey and found some rolls on the counter. His mouth was starting to water at the feast that Adelina had left him, till he realized something. He was missing cranberries.

He sat there for a few moments and contemplated how much he actually needed the cranberries. Still, his need for their tangy sweetness mixed with the turkey's saltiness won out over his intense dislike for walking in the snow.

He slid his boots back on and bundled up. The only option he had was the all-night grocery, and the only all-night grocery that was guaranteed to be open on Christmas Eve within a reasonable distance to David was about 10 blocks away. Between the snow-filled slushy sidewalks and the cold, David was not interested in walking for cranberries, although the interesting characters he stood to face on the subway did give him pause. 

Fortunately, there weren't many people on the subway. By the time he would get home, he'd eat dinner and get ready for bed. So much for a relaxing evening, but nothing ever goes according to plan. 

After a little while, David got off at his intended subway stop and walked down a block at the all-night grocery. He walked into the store, and it was as if he saw a ghost. 

David walked down the aisle to the right of the entrance and tried to peek around the opening of the aisle and confirmed that indeed Patrick was standing in line. He looked like he was alone, but that didn't mean he was alone. David wanted to talk to him, but he wasn't sure if Patrick would speak to him. 

Patrick was bundled up in a long, brown peacoat, with a navy scarf that hugged his neck, and a matching navy toque on his head. David was 87% sure that Patrick had worn the same items the day they met. As interesting as that initial meeting had been, David wouldn't have changed a thing because David was sure that they would have never met at all if he didn't go into that ski shop that day. 

But now, as he stood there and watched Patrick, this warm and beautiful man, standing quietly in line, he thought about how he would have changed one thing. He would have fought harder to spend time with him, to get to know him and to verify if this nagging feeling in his body was right--the sense that he and Patrick could be something special.

But maybe David was too late. They didn't talk much after Halloween, and more importantly, Patrick could be with someone else. Someone who treated him right, someone who made time for him. 

This was David's opportunity to stop wondering and take action. If he didn't talk to Patrick now, they might never have this moment. 

There was no one in line behind Patrick, so David quickly picked up a bag of cranberries and made his way to the check-out line. In the process, David tripped over his own feet, almost shoving Patrick to the floor, but fortunately, David grabbed Patrick's shoulders to ensure he stayed upright. 

Once Patrick regained his balance, he looked over at David with a smile. His mouth was closed, but Patrick's bright eyes said plenty. If David wasn't already extremely cold, Patrick's face would have melted him into a puddle.

"David, Merry Christmas!" Patrick reached over and pulled David into a hug. David wasn't prepared for the embrace's intensity, but he wasn't going to object to it either. It was only for a moment or two, but he let his body completely lean into Patrick, absorbing the couple of small circles that Patrick rubbed along his back. David reciprocated.

"Merry Christmas, Patrick. Are you here alone?"

"Yeah, I just needed a quiet night to myself. You?"

David nodded. "Um, yep. We just wrapped up a Christmas show at the gallery, and now we're preparing for the New Year's Eve show. I just needed some time to myself."

"Are tickets still available? I've meant to check out one of your shows."

"I can set aside two tickets for you so you can bring a +1." David thought that hinting at a +1 was the easiest way to determine if Patrick was seeing someone. He knew that if he was, David only had himself to blame. 

"Nope. No +1 here. This will be an evening for me." 

"Oh, well, okay, then." David's body tingled with excitement at the prospect that Patrick was single. David was sure his reaction was evident in the way he felt his mouth upturn.

Patrick looked down at David's hands and looked back up at David, "You forgot cranberries too?"

"I can't do turkey without cranberries. It's incorrect."

Patrick moved up to the cash register and placed his cranberries down on the counter, not allowing his gaze to stray from David. "Agreed. Agreed. Something about the sweet tanginess of the cranberries-" 

"Mixed with the saltiness of the turkey?" 

They both laughed.

"Can I talk to you before you go?" David asked, hoping maybe they could make some kind of plan to spend time together. 

"I'll meet you outside." He smiled and walked away with his purchase. 

The cashier rang up David's cranberries, and David walked outside, positioning himself right in front of Patrick. "Hi."

"David, I-"

David interrupted him. "So you aren't seeing anyone right now?"

"No, are you?" Patrick asked softly.

"Nope. So, here's something fun. I have a turkey in the oven, and we have all these cranberries. How about you come to join me for dinner if you don't have anywhere else to be?"

"I'd like that, David." Patrick smiled. His honey-brown eyes were soft and warm like a thick blanket he wanted to wrap himself in. 

"We'll just need to hop on the train down about ten blocks." 

Patrick looks down at his phone. When he looked back up at David, his expression turned to worry or disappointment. David wasn't sure which. "The last train back to my place is at 9, and it's 8:30."

"Well, you, uh, could stay at my place. I'll sleep on my couch. You can borrow some of my clothes to sleep in. Think of it as a friendly sleepover." David surprised himself with his suggestion to sleep on the couch, but even just after a moment of looking into Patrick's wildly expressive eyes, David was pretty sure he'd sleep on the couch for weeks if Patrick asked him. David knew he had a crush on this man in front of him, but what he didn't realize until this moment was that this went way beyond a crush. He wanted to kick his own ass for not realizing this sooner.

"David, I...I don't know." The hesitation in Patrick's voice almost broke David's heart.

"Patrick, we've waited months to have this opportunity, and I'm not ready to blow it. I didn't want to see anyone tonight, but running into you made me realize you're the only person I want to spend tonight with. We can just be two friends enjoying turkey and cranberries."

Patrick was silent for a moment too long as he stared blankly down at his phone. David started to panic that he crossed a line. Maybe it was too late.

Patrick looked back up at David a few moments later with a smile. "Lead the way, David. I'd like to spend Christmas Eve with you." Patrick gestured in front of him in the direction of the train station.

David grabbed Patrick's hand, and Patrick interlaced his hand in David's.  


David didn't know where any of this was going to lead, but he knew he'd need to make the most of this evening. He had a couple of nice bottles of wine at home, some candles, and an overall giddy feeling running through his body. 

"David, look at the Christmas lights. Can we go take a look?" Patrick gestured at the road across the street, where it was evident several buildings were lit up.

David nodded, and they carefully crossed the road. They were a little outside of the city at this point, so the street Patrick gestured toward was more of a residential neighborhood filled with apartment buildings.

"I love looking at Christmas lights. There is something so warm and inviting about all the colors." David watched Patrick look around in awe as he stopped at each building, intentionally studying the colors and patterns and the decorations in front of some buildings. "It almost reminds me of home."

"Did your family put up a lot of Christmas decorations when you were younger?" David asked, genuinely interested in everything Patrick had to say.

Patrick laughed. "My dad set lights outside the house to move to the music. It was quite intense, and we'd draw crowds from all over town to come to look at the lights. Sometimes we'd have lines of cars all the way down the street."

"That sounds amazing. That must have taken a lot of time to put together." David smiled and tried to picture a young Patrick, so excited to see all the cars coming to his house. 

"It required a lot of planning to make sure everything was perfect."

"I assume you're a lot like your dad since you're very successful and quite the planner from what everyone tells me."

"Oh, you never did make an appointment with me. What happened there?" Patrick furrowed his eyebrow. 

"I meant to because I'm pretty sure my bookkeeper gave herself a Christmas bonus I didn't approve of. I'm adding that to my list of New Year's resolutions amongst many other things." 

"What other things?" Patrick looked up at David fondly.

"Making time for people and things that matter most, which isn't always work."

"I think I'd like to adopt that resolution as well."

The train was just about as empty as it had been when David had headed toward the grocery store. David sat down against the window seat, and Patrick next to him, practically crowding his space. He couldn't have sat any closer to David as his body lined right up against David's. David stretched his arm around Patrick's seat, and he didn't think he was obvious, but Patrick leaned in and rested his head on David's chest. David pulled him close, enjoying the contact. This was perfect. It felt right. 

"What are you thinking about?" David asked casually. Patrick had to be feeling what David was feeling. 

"You make a great pillow, David." Patrick let out a light laugh. 

"Well, _that_ is something that's never been said to me before." David could hear the surprise in his own voice as he responded.

People didn't tend to cuddle with David. Even watching a movie on the couch with a partner, they never wanted to cuddle with David. It always became a situation where his partner would get horny, and they'd end up fucking on the couch before packing up and leaving for the night. They often didn't finish the movie, but maybe watching a movie with Patrick would be different. Perhaps they'd cuddle and finish the movie. 

David looked down again, and it looked like Patrick's eyes were closed. It was only a few more minutes till David's stop, so he sat there and let Patrick rest on his chest. Maybe this was something, perhaps this was nothing, but at this moment, it felt like everything. 

When they got off the subway, their hands connected again for the short walk to David's apartment building from the subway. The pair walked in comfortable silence, each man with a bag of cranberries in one hand and the other's man hand in their opposite hand as they exchanged periodic glances and smiles on their way to the subway station.  


David stopped in front of a large building, one of the tallest buildings in the city. 

Patrick looked up as his eyes grew large and his mouth dropped open wide. "David, this building is amazing. I can't even imagine what you pay for one of these spaces."

"Yeah, it's a lot, a lot." David lightly chuckled.

As they walked into the main entrance to David's apartment building from the foyer, they were greeted by a bright green display of mistletoe. They turned to look at each other. David watched Patrick subtly look at David's lips before he re-focused on David's eyes. 

David leaned in, and Patrick met him halfway before their lips met in a quick, chaste kiss. It was brief, but it was everything, like no other first kiss David had ever experienced. It was as if he was being kissed for the first time as he felt his whole body come alive, tingling from head to toe from one quick touch of Patrick's lips.

"Come on, let's head upstairs. I'm going to need another taste of those lips." David looked down at his stomach as it voiced its interest and looked up at Patrick with a smile. "Maybe some dinner too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter and then an epilogue! Thank you for all the kudos and comments! Each one brings a smile to my face. <3


	7. Christmas Magic-Patrick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _  
> Then suddenly we laughed and laughed._
> 
> _Caught onto what was happening._
> 
> _That Christmas magic brought this tale to a very happy ending!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it's taken a few days to post an update. I kept playing around with the chapter. I hope you like it! I'll post an epilogue over the next week. Thank you so much for going on this little holiday ride with me! I hope you enjoyed this story!  
> *update 1/7/21* Two-part Epilogue so two more chapters coming because I wasn't quite ready to say goodbye to this story yet.
> 
> TW: Fires and Fire Extinguishers mentioned.
> 
> This chapter earns its “M” rating as things start to heat up with David and Patrick.
> 
> Thank you edie4711 for the read-through!

_That kiss._

It lasted only a second, but the warmth and softness of that brief contact felt magical, lighting up every nerve ending throughout his body. Patrick had kissed several girls and a few guys, and no one had ever made him feel like Jell-O, so weak in the knees that he didn't know how to move. This had to be a dream. A dream he was going to wake up from at any moment, because never in his wildest dreams did he really think kissing David would feel like this. If it was a dream, he didn't want to wake up anytime soon.

David took Patrick's hand and led him to the elevator, except he could barely feel his feet. It felt like he floated to the elevator.

The elevator door closed, and David cupped Patrick's face, gently pulling him in close, reuniting their lips once more with more urgency. Electrical currents soared through Patrick's body each time David's lips brushed against his. 

The elevator door opened too soon, and Patrick didn't move right away. "Pinch me."

"Um...what?" David looked confused. 

"Please? I need to know this is real." Patrick extended his arm in front of David.

David's eyes brightened. He took Patrick's arm and turned it, so his knuckles were facing up, and David kissed his hand. "Let's go to my apartment, and I'll show you how real this is," David said in a lower, more resonant tone.

Just that simple knuckle kiss sparked butterflies all over Patrick's stomach. Patrick felt his face warm as he grinned like a giddy school girl.

David interlaced his hand in Patrick's. The walk down the hallway to David's apartment seemed long. He just wanted to get into David's apartment, push him up against the door, and kiss him senseless. 

Whatever could have possibly happened when they walked into David's apartment was immediately interrupted when David opened the door and smelled something burning.

"Oh, fuck!" David exclaimed as he made his way into the kitchen. There was a small stream of smoke coming from the stove.

"David, did you leave the oven on?" Patrick asked as he scoped out the rest of the kitchen, looking for any other smoke damage. Luckily, David's kitchen was relatively small, and the smoke was confined to the stove.

"Um, yes. Looks that way." _Cough Cough_ “Clearly,” _Cough_ ”I will not be cooking” _Cough_ for you any time soon.” _Cough_ David was trying to fan away some of the smoke as he took the other pots off the top of the stove, which looked okay. He quickly moved them to the refrigerator. Patrick didn't know what was in those pots, but he sensed possibly side dishes to go along with whatever was in the oven.

"Do you have a fire extinguisher?" _Cough Cough_

"Yes." David gestured toward the door as the kitchen was to the right as he entered his apartment. 

Patrick walked back toward the door and saw the closet. He didn't see it when they first got into the apartment. He opened the closet door and found the fire extinguisher. 

He walked back into the kitchen and gestured for David to move out of the way so he could spray the remaining smoke. 

Patrick covered his nose and mouth with one hand as he unleashed the latch of the fire extinguisher, and within moments, the smoke had cleared.

Patrick placed the fire extinguisher on the counter and moved into the hallway with David to let the fire extinguisher dust settle. "That takes care of that," Patrick said, feeling satisfied.

"Thank you, Patrick. I have no idea how to use those. You must have been a boy scout or something." David's tone was sincere.

"Yes, and I have dated a fireman or two." Patrick walked back into the kitchen, went through David's cabinets searching for a couple of glasses, and flashed David a sly smile. He figured they could both use a glass of water. After digging through most of David's cabinets, he found what he was looking for, filled up both glasses, and handed a glass to David. "Let's just say they taught me how to be safe." Patrick winked and took a few sips of water.

Patrick saw the color of David's face start to turn pink as a smile formed over his face. 

David finished his glass of water and placed it in the sink. He slid over to the stove and opened up the stove, removing its contents; whatever it was, maybe turkey, was charred at this point. Once David placed the pan on top of the stove, Patrick grabbed the fire extinguisher and gave the oven a quick spray to remove any remaining smoke.

Patrick refilled their water glasses as they had each let out a few more coughs after opening the oven.

"We're going to need to clean the oven now that I've sprayed it with the fire extinguisher." Patrick gestured to the inside of the stove.

"Um, clean?" David cringed.

"Yes, something you do when a mess is made. I'm sensing you aren't used to this type of activity?" 

Patrick watched David pull some kind of chemical out from under the sink. "Oh, what about this? It looks like it cleans the stove and no mess!" David looked so proud of himself as a ghost of a smile crossed his face. 

"Yes, we will need that, but first we need to clean the inside of the stove. We don't want to mix the chemicals of the stove cleaner with the chemicals in the fire extinguisher powder."

David turned around and leaned over the kitchen counter, and placed his head in his hands. Patrick wasn't quite sure what was happening, but he imagined David was frustrated or upset.

Patrick walked over to David and rubbed the back of his shoulders. "David, can you turn around and look at me, please?"

When David did just that a moment later, Patrick could see the hint of a couple stray tears. He traced a finger down his jaw, "I know this is not how you pictured spending tonight, but we have all night. Help me clean the stove so we can enjoy the rest of the night. Everything is going to be okay." Patrick reached over and kissed a spot right under David's ear eliciting a soft moan from David.

"Do that again, and I'll just go buy a new stove," David said just above a whisper.

Patrick placed a quick kiss on David's lips and took a step back, placing his hands on his hips. As hard as it was to step away from David, if he didn't, they weren't going to accomplish anything, and if Patrick was honest, he was pretty hungry for many things at this point. "Now, do you have any old shirts and towels? We should wear something that you don't mind if it gets destroyed."

"Do I _look_ like a handyman who keeps a wardrobe of work clothes?" David gesticulated up and down his body.

“I bet you’d look _hot_ in a pair of overalls.” Patrick could feel his face warm at the thought, which slowly traveled to his ears and down his spine. He shook himself out of this fantasy. 

_Focus Brewer._

"And what are we focusing on?" David furrowed his eyebrow.

 _Fuck!_ David definitely wasn't supposed to hear that.

"Cleaning the stove." Patrick placed his hands on his hips. "You'll definitely want to wash or dry clean the clothes that you're wearing now due as smoke must have seeped into the fabric."

“Oh, _God_! No one's open now."

"When we change, we can hang our clothes outside. The air should help, so um...how about those clothes?

"I _do_ have a couple pairs of sleep pants from last season I could do without."

"Can they get ruined?"

"Well, I usually donate last season's pieces to various charities, but I suppose they could do without some sleep pants this time around."

Patrick chuckled. As much as David reminded him of all his wealthy clients who just dispose of any materialistic item without any real consideration, he knew there was so much more to him. He wanted to know everything there was to know about David Rose. "How about t-shirts?"

David cringed, but after a few moments, nodded, "Yes, but remind me to never touch that thing again." David gestured toward his stove.

"Maybe, just don't leave your oven on next time?" Patrick shrugged his shoulders.

“I’ll let _you_ cook next time.”

"That sounds fair," Patrick said casually. He'd make his mother's lasagna for David. David would like lasagna, Patrick thought.

David walked out of the kitchen, and Patrick followed him toward David's bedroom. As small as David's kitchen was, his bedroom was rather large. David had what appeared to be a king-size bed, perfectly made in soft black linens, probably Egyptian cotton or something fancy, and a black leather headboard, which stood against maybe a sand-colored wall tile or panel. To the left of the bed was a large floor to ceiling glass window overlooking the city with panel shades that could be drawn for privacy. On the wall opposite the bed was a small desk with a chair that was maybe used to draw or sketch, Patrick thought. David owned a gallery, so it seemed reasonable to believe that perhaps he sketched. On the right side of the bed was an en suite bathroom with a large tub, and next to the bathroom was another door. 

David headed toward the other door. When he opened it, Patrick saw a closet that he only thought existed in the movies. It was an actual walk-in closet where probably every piece of clothing that David owned hung wrinkle-free.

Patrick had a handful of suits, but the majority of his wardrobe consisted of jeans and button-ups. Patrick wouldn't even know what to do with a closet of this size. He could fit his entire wardrobe in just a quarter of this space.

Patrick watched David approach a collection of t-shirts. He grabbed one off the hanger and handed one to Patrick. 

"This is one of the oldest t-shirts I own _so_ I suppose if it doesn't survive tonight, I won't be terribly heartbroken." David's tone was very casual. David then moved over to a dresser and opened up to a drawer of possibly sleep pants, all perfectly folded. David picked up a pair and handed it to Patrick. "These should fit as they've started to shrink, and I don't prefer to wear crop pants to bed."

"Thank you, David. I'll head into the bathroom to change." Patrick made his way into the ensuite bathroom. He spent a few moments eyeing the bathtub, letting his mind drift off for a moment, picturing baths with David. It sounded absolutely heavenly as he imagined soapy massages or kisses, maybe just lying in the tub together with a glass of wine in hand after a long day. After a few moments, he shook himself out of his reverie and got changed. He loved how the fabric hugged his body. It was a softer quality than anything else Patrick owned. Patrick made a mental note to start considering some nicer, more luxurious sleepwear.

When Patrick walked out of the ensuite bathroom a few minutes later, David was not in the bedroom. Patrick walked down the small hall to the kitchen and found David standing there quietly contemplating the situation.

Patrick walked over to the counter where the roasting pan lay containing the charred contents of the stove. "Wow, that was one small turkey."

"Yes, it was. At least we have cranberries, bread, mashed potatoes, and stuffing." David shrugged his shoulders.

"Hold that thought." Patrick walked out of the kitchen and toward the coat closet where his shoulder bag was housed. He realized he never took the cookies and the turkey pot pie out of his bag. It had been a few hours since Patrick saw Rachel, and it was pre-cooked, so he figured it was safe to eat.

Patrick walked back into the kitchen. "How about Turkey Pot Pie?"

“Where did _that_ come from?” David furrowed his eyebrow.

"I stopped at Rachel's on my way home, and because she didn't want me eating take out, she made me dinner. We can't heat it up now because we need to clean the stove, but maybe a midnight snack?"

"I'm definitely amenable to that idea. Do you think we'll be up at midnight?" David asked softly.

"Well, if we don't get going on this stove, we might be, but first, this goes into the fridge," Patrick said, gesturing toward the turkey pot pie. Patrick opened the refrigerator door and laid it on one of the shelves inside.

"Okay, so we have to clean the thing." David pointed toward the stove.

"First, we need a mask."

"Oh, I have that. Let me go grab my lavender evening mask." David turned in the direction of his bathroom.

"Um, David. We need to cover our faces due to the dust particles from the chemicals in the fire extinguisher, but maybe your lavender mask can accomplish that?" Patrick shrugged his shoulders.

"Let's not be ridiculous...what about a scarf?"

"Perfect! I'll grab my scarf from the coat closet." Patrick walked over to the coat closet and slid his scarf off the hanger around his nose and mouth. He tied it in the back. He found a pair of sunglasses in his bag and placed them over his eyes for additional protection. While he was in the closet, he stumbled upon David's vacuum. He pulled it out and walked back into the kitchen. 

"Um, I know you like to protect yourself from the sun, but I don't think we have to worry about that in my apartment?" David pointed at the sunglasses, wrinkling his forehead.

"David, it's eye protection."

David nodded, "Oh, right, but why do you have my vacuum? I only let my cleaning lady take that out. Is my apartment dirty? Oh, God!"

"No. No. I'm going to vacuum your oven as step one in the plan."

Patrick plugged in the vacuum and turned it on, pushing the hose inside the vacuum, trying to collect any loose dust.

"All ready for the oven cleaner?" David asked and smiled hopefully once Patrick shut off the vacuum.

"Not yet. I need you to grab a broom and dustpan and brush any dust particles I may have missed."

"Why can't you do that? You're doing such a great job."

"Are you afraid to get a little dirty, David?" Patrick furrowed his eyebrow and placed his hands on his hips.

"Oh no, not at all, but my version of dirty involves you, me, and my bed, and I just said that to you." David's voice trailed off softly.

Patrick felt his face warm-up, and that warmth trailed down his neck. He'd be lying if he said he hadn't thought about being in bed with David, but to hear David say it out loud was reassuring. "Hold that thought. This won't take much longer. Just take the broom and brush it along the stove. I'm going to need to go back and vacuum the stove. We need to make sure we remove as much loose dust as possible."

David hesitated for a moment but eventually nodded and proceeded to brush the insides of the stove, and as Patrick had predicted, additional powder gathered at the bottom of the stove. Patrick snuck in the vacuum hose and cleaned up the remaining dust particles. 

"See…teamwork makes the dream work."

"Ew, none of this is ever pictured in my dreams." David gestured to the vacuum, the stove, and the broom.

"David, it's just a saying. We use it at the office all the time." Patrick was trying to encourage David. 

David wrinkled his forehead. "Let's not use the word dream in conjunction with cleaning ever again, thanks." 

"Noted. Okay, the final step of the plan before we use the oven cleaner."

"I haven't done this much cleaning in years. This was supposed to be a relaxing evening."

Patrick walked over to David and wrapped his arms around David's waist. "I know this is no picnic, believe me, but I need to know that you're safe. If something happened to you or your apartment after I left you tomorrow, I wouldn't forgive myself. I promise, just a little bit more work." Patrick stared at David for a moment and couldn't help himself. He reached for the back of David's head, gently pulled it forward till their lips met for a kiss that started off chaste and soft but turned heated as David's tongue tickled Patrick's bottom lip. Patrick let David in, and the two stood there for a few minutes in an exchange of lips and tongues till David pulled away.

"Can we just deal with the stove later and get back to more of this?" David crashed his mouth back into Patrick's. 

Patrick gently broke away from the kiss, "Soon." 

David let out a small sound of protest as Patrick untangled himself. He made his way over to the sink, searched through different cabinets and drawers around David's sink, and found a couple of dishtowels. Patrick then found some dish soap under David's sink. He dampened the towels and squirted some dish soap on the towels. Patrick threw one at David.

"What the fuck do you want me to do with this?" David asked, the pitch of his voice slightly shrill.

"These are called dishtowels, which contain warm soapy water to wipe down the inside of your stove. You might want to get on your hands and knees and start wiping down your stove so we can enjoy the rest of the night together. Just a thought." Patrick stated matter of factly, holding up the dish towel. 

David groaned.

Patrick watched David hesitate, and then he slowly made his way over to the floor and started wiping down the door to the stove while Patrick started working the inside of the stove. 

"David, you're doing such a good job. Maybe you can clean my stove some time?" Patrick smirked.

"Um, no, that's a hard pass. I'll pay someone to come to clean your stove."

"But, I thought we were having fun."

“ _This_ is not fun for me.” David gestured at the stove and the dishcloth. "Good thing you're cute." David hinted at a ghost of a smile.

Patrick felt a blush come over his face. He hoped he wasn't turning too red. Compliments from David seem to mean so much more than they had from anyone else, probably because Patrick had never wanted anyone more than he did David, especially tonight.

The two worked quietly as it only took a few minutes to wipe down the stove. Once Patrick was satisfied with the condition of the stove, he grabbed the stove cleaner off the counter. David stood up and moved away from the stove.

"Final step." Patrick smiled and sprayed inside the stove. "We did it!" Patrick approached David for a high five-

"Um no, I want this instead-" David cupped Patrick's face and pulled him in for a kiss. A few moments later, David broke the kiss. "As much as I want to keep this going, I forgot how hungry I am, and I might be ill if we don't get out of these dirty clothes."

"Sounds great."

They walked over to David's room, and David handed Patrick a pair of sweats and a t-shirt showing Patrick to the bathroom so he could go change. 

A few minutes later, Patrick walked out of the bathroom back into David's room. David was adjusting his hair. 

David turned to face Patrick. "Wow, my sweatpants look better on you than they do me," David said in a low voice as his eyes raked up Patrick's body.

"These are quite comfortable." Patrick grinned as he looked at how the fabric laid on his own body. "But we have cranberries to cook."

"So funny story, I bought these cranberries, and now that I'm home, I have no fucking clue how to cook them." David waved his hands in the air.

"Well, David Rose, tonight is your lucky night because I do. I'm heading into the kitchen, and I'll meet you there." Patrick reached over and kissed David on the cheek, and walked down the hall toward the kitchen. 

Patrick opened up David's refrigerator, which was pretty empty. He wanted to make his mother's cranberry sauce, but it contained orange, and David didn't have any orange. Patrick opened up his Pinterest app and looked at different recipes. He started fishing through all of David's cabinets and draws and finally found a stash of alcohol. Patrick was going to make a cranberry sauce that contained bourbon. 

Patrick quickly assembled the ingredients and was able to set everything together and let it simmer. David hadn't returned to the kitchen yet. Patrick was starting to wonder what was taking him so long but figured he had some kind of nighttime ritual, or maybe he was freshening up. Patrick figured that would give him a chance to look at the rest of dinner that David had put into the fridge earlier. Patrick was pretty hungry and was positive David was as well. Patrick figured he could get something together for dinner. He had pulled out the stuffing and the mashed potatoes. He set the pots on the stovetop and turned on the burners to heat them up. 

David walked in, and he looked refreshed. Patrick wasn't sure if it was some kind of body wash or cologne, but he inhaled cedarwood, some sort of citrus, and possibly a hint of vanilla. It smelled wonderful, and Patrick just wanted to get high on this fragrance and David for the rest of the night.

David approached the stove and looked surprised. He turned to look at Patrick with wide eyes and a bright smile, "You did all this?"

"I figured it was the least I could do, you invited me over, and I made you clean."

David placed a soft kiss on Patrick's lips, "I don't think I ever want to do that again?"

"Agreed. Agreed." 

"Come with me, please. I assume we have a few minutes while everything heats up?"

Patrick nodded and followed David to the living room. Patrick's face lit up like a Christmas tree as the room was lit up by not only David's small Christmas tree but candles. So many candles, maybe some of them even scented? Hints of cinnamon and pine, maybe cranberry, but no. That was probably his cranberry sauce. Was David setting this up while Patrick was in the kitchen? It seemed so domestic, especially with Christmas music in the background. This must be what that 'Christmas magic' was all about.

"You like it?" David asked hesitantly.

"David, this is beautiful." Patrick looked all over the room and couldn't let go of the smile on his face. The only thing that would have made everything perfect was-

Patrick looked toward the window and walked up to get a closer view as the snow started to fall. "David, come over here." Patrick gestured. 

David came up from behind Patrick, wrapping his arms around Patrick's waist, and rested his chin on Patrick's shoulder like a perfect fit. "I didn't know we were expecting so much snow."

"I actually didn't either, but I guess this means I get to keep you a little longer."

"Patrick turned his head toward David's. "What do you mean?"

"They've probably already shut down the subway."

"You're probably right, but you probably have plans for tomorrow." Patrick was pretty sure the disappointment in his voice was evident.

"Stay here with you, snowed in or risk my life to drive to my parents' house? I think I'm hoping for an avalanche at this point."

"David, you don't have enough food in your fridge for an avalanche. We'd starve."

"Well, you see what happens when I try to use my oven."

Patrick reached over and kissed wherever he could on David. He landed on his neck right below his ear. "Maybe I could cook for you one night?"

"I'd like that."

They watched the snowfall outside for a few more moments. Patrick leaning against David. It didn't feel new. It felt natural. So so natural.

"May I have this dance?" David asked Patrick softly as a new song had just started.

Patrick turned around and smiled with a nod. 

David led him to the center of the living room. Patrick wrapped his arms around David's waist while David wrapped his around Patrick's shoulders. It was like they had done this hundreds of times before, except they hadn't. 

Patrick looked into David's eyes, and it was like looking into his soul. After all the texts and calls, it felt like he could understand some of the stories that David had shared with him over the prior months; the heartache, the disappointments, the accomplishments. Although none of it mattered here at this moment. Tonight was the start of something extraordinary. Patrick could feel it. So far, tonight had been perfect, well, maybe not if you count the burnt turkey, but it would certainly make for a great story one day. He rested his head on David, and David pulled him closer as he focused on the lyrics.

_Let it snow, let it snow, let it snow, let it snow.  
Don't care if it's cold outside.  
Let it snow, let it snow, let it snow, let it snow.  
I'll keep you warm tonight.  
Through the good times and bad.  
Happy and sad,  
I'm still holding on.  
I know what I have.  
And all that I want is Christmas eve with you._

Patrick picked his head up and looked back at David. "I'm really glad you asked me to come over tonight."

A grin formed over David's face. "What a lovely thing to say."

"And I'm glad you did, Patrick because otherwise, my apartment might have burnt down."

"What a bold claim."

Patrick leaned in, finding David's lips in a gentle kiss, which didn't last long when he realized that he needed to check on the stove. "More later...I have to check on dinner." Patrick kissed David's cheek. 

As Patrick tried to pull away, David grabbed him. “Do you have to?”

“I’d rather be right here with you, but I’d also like to avoid cleaning your stove again.”

“Okay, okay. Hurry please!”

Patrick kissed David’s lips quickly and walked back into the kitchen. He stirred the cranberry sauce, gave it a quick taste, and it was perfect. 

David had quickly followed. "The cranberries smell amazing, but I smell something else."

Patrick grabbed a spoon and lifted it toward David's mouth, "Have a taste."

David accepted and contemplated for a moment before nodding. "Um, yes, I'm definitely going to need more of this."

"Well, I used both bags of cranberries, thinking we could have some with the stuffing and mashed potatoes and save some for tomorrow to enjoy with the turkey pot pie?"

"You just have it all planned out."

"Well, I kind of get paid to be organized." Patrick waved his arms in the air innocently.

David moved right into Patrick's space and started rubbing his shoulders. "Is it weird that I find that incredibly sexy?"

“Is it weird that I find your ridiculously large and organized closet sexy? As much as I _like_ where this conversation is heading, I need to eat." 

"Yes, let's eat." David nodded in quick agreement. 

Patrick hated the idea of breaking up the moment, but the last thing he wanted was a stomach roar in the middle of a quiet cuddle, or possibly something more, on the couch. 

David poured them each a glass of red wine while Patrick plated up some stuffing, mashed potatoes, and cranberry sauce. 

"Don't forget the bread," David added as he pulled it off the counter and took the butter out of the fridge. 

They sat down, and Patrick had eaten a few bites off his plate, but he looked over at David, who was staring down at his plate, just playing with his food.

"David, what's wrong?" 

David looked up at Patrick. "We never got together after Halloween."

"I'm very aware of that."

"But you still came tonight, why?"

"Well, I guess I needed to know."

"Needed to know what?" David started to take a few bites.

"I needed to know if what was going on between us was real or in my head. I know I was an idiot on Halloween and for that I can't apologize enough.” Patrick sighed. “I was pretty sure you wrote me off after that. I wouldn't have blamed you if you had."

"Carly Rae Jepsen drunk? Maybe not my first choice for a serenade, but no one has ever done that...for me...before. It was very cute. So thank you." David reached across the table and squeezed Patrick’s hand.

"But you didn't call." Patrick took a sip of wine

"I didn’t know how to handle this." David gestured between himself and Patrick.

"You and me?"

"I’ve never had anything like this before. This is new for me and as much as I like it, it probably won’t last."

"David, I think it goes without saying, I like you _a lot._ "

"You say that now..." David took another sip of wine.

"No, I mean that. I don’t want to say goodbye to you in the morning."

"Um, I thought we already established that I'm keeping you here until the subway station opens back up?"

"Are you sure?"

David nodded instantly. "Yes. One hundred percent yes."

"Thank you, David, and for the record, I think dinner turned out pretty good minus the fact we're missing a traditional holiday protein, which reminds me, did you make the stuffing and the mashed potatoes? They're excellent."

"Um, no. I will not be taking any kind of credit for any of the food you are consuming today. Adelina, my parents' housekeeper who is like a mother to me, cooked this up for me. She actually put the turkey in the oven."

"She's an excellent cook."

"Oh my, she is. You need to try her enchiladas. She tried to teach me how to make them, but I needed to fold in the cheese. How the fuck do you fold in the cheese? I'm not doing laundry." 

Patrick laughed, and David's expression turned more serious. "What is so funny?"

"David, it's a way to mix in an ingredient into a recipe. I'll be glad to teach you."

"Well, we won't be worrying about that tonight, but yes, I'm sure there is a lot you could teach me." David smiled.

"I'd like that, David."

The two sat and ate quietly for a bit, gently looking at each other every few moments or so. Patrick could see that David was enjoying his company. David's eyes were kind, and his body relaxed.

Patrick didn't want to overthink about what the rest of the night would be like, but it's all he could think about. Would they just kiss and possibly make out? Would David invite him to share his bed? Patrick wouldn't say no to any of those things, and now it almost seemed like the possibilities were endless. David wanted him here. He liked Patrick. It seemed like almost anything was possible.

They finished up dinner and did the dishes together. Patrick washed, and David dried. Patrick could picture many nights coming home, maybe Patrick cooked dinner, maybe David did the dishes, or perhaps they did everything together. 

Once the dishes were washed, dried, and put away, they walked back into the living room and sat down on the couch, each with a wine glass in hand. The candles were still lit, soft Christmas music was still playing in the background.. 

David released a deep breath. "Finally, we can sit here." A smile formed over his face as he took a sip of wine.

"Do you really just want to sit here?"

David put his wine glass down on the table in front of the couch and slid down the sofa right into Patrick's space. A grin formed over David’s face. He whispered into Patrick's ear, "What do you think?" David reached over and started kissing down Patrick's neck, and each touch was soft and gentle. Patrick could feel every nerve ending come alive throughout his body each time David touched his skin. As much as he wanted to turn his head to reach David's and kiss him into oblivion, he enjoyed each delicious tease of David's lips. Patrick wanted to feel David's body against his. He wanted to run his fingers up and down David's naked body, teasing him with his touch the way these simple kisses were doing so to Patrick. Maybe he could. Maybe not all of this tonight, but he wasn't going to object if the possibility presented itself.

It didn’t take long before Patrick decided he needed more contact from David and turned his head to face David, diving right into his lips. This kiss intensified quickly as their tongues met in a slow dance of their own. David was sitting next to Patrick, but Patrick needed him closer. Patrick didn't want to break the kiss and ask David to climb onto him, so he tried to push David closer to his own body. David must have taken the hint and quickly because he did climb right onto Patrick's lap, and it was precisely the friction Patrick needed. Patrick placed his hands on David's ass, guiding him as close to Patrick as possible. Patrick's half-hard cock immediately grew to a painful erection the moment David started rocking up against him. It was becoming too much, and Patrick needed more. He wanted more. He felt like a greedy child, but David kept giving him more. Maybe David wanted more. 

David pulled back slightly, and Patrick panicked something was wrong. Patrick knew that David had more experience. Maybe Patrick wasn't enough. Patrick had questioned that multiple times during the last year. 

"Is this okay? We can stop here, and I'd be just as happy watching a movie with you tonight." Patrick could see the concern on David’s face. 

"David, I've dreamt about this moment for months now. Unless you don't want this, I'd like to keep going."

"Yes, okay, thank God, but can we move this to the bedroom? Is that okay?"

"Please."

A ghost of a smile crossed David's face as he got up and started blowing out all the candles in the living room.

"David, are we not coming back out here?"

"Oh, I thought you'd just sleep in my bed with me tonight? It's much more comfortable. You'll thank me later, but you can sleep on the couch if you want."

"Your bed sounds perfect." Patrick was ready to dive in, but then it dawned on him. The oven cleaner. Patrick never turned on the oven cleaner mode. "I'll be right back as he escaped into the kitchen."

"Patrick, what the actual fuck are you doing with my oven?" David walked into the kitchen. He was probably irritated on some level, but Patrick knew it was more about how Patrick was playing with the oven and not him. They had spent so much time on the oven this evening that it was time for them to focus on each other.

"I never turned the oven cleaning mode on. Just a second, babe." Patrick said as he studied David’s stove.

 _Whoa!_ Patrick had no idea where that came from. Patrick didn't use pet names, but that just rolled off his tongue. Patrick liked the way it felt. He looked back at David, and clearly, David liked it too as he could see a blush illuminate David's face down his neck.

"Don't be too long, honey." David grinned and left the room.

As chaotic as the evening had started, this was quickly turning out to be one of the best nights of his life, and it wasn't done yet. 

Patrick turned on the cleaner mode. Patrick shut off the light in the kitchen and walked into the bedroom. 

David brought some of the candles from the living room into the bedroom, which definitely softened the mood. Patrick stood in the doorway, just admiring David as he was moving around the various candles. A beautiful specimen of a man who wanted Patrick. Patrick knew he was a catch, but he also knew that David could have anyone, and for some reason unknown to Patrick, David wanted him at least for tonight. If tonight was all Patrick could have, he'd take it because having a night with David Rose was better than not having a night at all. It wasn't just any night. It was Christmas Eve. It had to mean something, or at least Patrick hoped so.

David turned to meet Patrick, and Patrick noticed a twinkle in David's eyes that he didn’t see earlier. It was soft and warm. David walked over to the doorway to Patrick as he pulled him close into an intense, heated kiss. 

David's hands found the hem of Patrick's t-shirt. "Is this okay? Can this come off?"

Patrick nodded quickly before reuniting with David's magical lips. David slowly lifted the hem of Patrick's shirt and slowly ran his hands up Patrick's back. David's hands were so soft and so deliberate. They found every curve and muscle on Patrick's body. Patrick just reveled in that feeling. David didn't immediately take off Patrick's shirt. He just explored Patrick like he was some kind of island filled with buried treasure. He loved this feeling and could really get used to this. 

When David slowly peeled off Patrick's shirt, Patrick was already conducting his own personal exploration of David's upper body. "Your turn," Patrick said in a low voice, and David happily complied. Then finally, he could feel David's naked upper half against his own, and it was heavenly. Patrick loved nothing more than skin to skin contact, but David's skin on his own was on a whole other level. If he didn't start to calm himself down, he was going to come from just the feeling of David's skin on his own. David pulled Patrick's chin in as they started kissing. Patrick began to push them backward till David's knees hit the bed. Patrick broke the kiss and pushed David onto the bed. David scooted himself toward the back of the bed and laid down. Patrick climbed on top of David, slotting David's legs in the middle of his own. He let his full body weight press David into the mattress as their kisses became a wet and slippery collection of lips and tongues. Patrick was craving relief at this point, and if David's rock hard cock was any indication of how David was feeling, he was pretty sure David needed the same. 

Patrick went to undo the button on David's pants. "Can I take this off?"

David grinned. "Only if yours comes off too."

Patrick crawled off of David and took off his jeans, throwing them on the floor next to the bed. David followed suit. Patrick gave himself a moment to just stare at David. Something he was surprised he hadn't already done. 

David laid there with his hands behind his head as Patrick examined David's perfect body. He had a smile on his face. It wasn't some kind of sexy grin. It was a sincere smile. He looked happy, and Patrick put that on his face. He wasn't sure how, but he loved that he could do that. 

"You look so relaxed," Patrick commented as he watched David.

" _Oh!_ I am. I'm enjoying the view."

Patrick looked around.

"Patrick, do you have any idea how sexy you are?"

"You think so?"

"Um, yes. I'm about to show you how much, but the underwear has to come off first."

******

A little while later, David had returned with a couple clean clothes and slowly cleaned off Patrick. 

"Oh my God, David. That was...that was absolutely amazing." Patrick said as he turned over on his side facing David, who had just turned his entire world upside down with his fingers, tongue and lips. 

“Hmmm, yes, I was there.” David laid on his side facing Patrick. "This whole evening has been amazing. I almost don't want to fall asleep."

"But then I can wake you up with breakfast in bed. Maybe coffee and pancakes." Patrick wanted nothing more than to spoil David with affection and attention, every day and every night. Maybe it seemed soon, but these feelings had been building from that day in the ski shop and after tonight, Patrick was really starting to believe they had something...something special.

David hummed his approval. "Keep talking." David smiled.

"Maybe after breakfast, kiss a little more. They say practice makes perfect."

"You are perfect."

"David, you've been with multiple people. I'm sure you've had better."

"No one has ever made me feel the way you do." David nodded and started to yawn. "No one has ever even tried to care about me the way you do."

“Well, maybe you’ve been looking in the wrong place?”

“I should definitely visit ski shops more often.”

“Do you want me to take you skiing sometime?

“Um, no, that’s a hard pass, although you can go skiing and I’ll be waiting in the lodge for you with a cup of hot cocoa and a promise to warm you up back in our room.”

“Is that something you’d really like to do?”

“As long as there is a jacuzzi tub involved, yes, I’d like that very much.”

“What about your show?”

“That’s just New Year’s Eve. So, you didn’t have a +1 and you were thinking about going, how about going with me?”

“I’d really like that. Will I be able to kiss you at midnight?”

“You fucking better!” David let out a light laugh and then a yawn. “How about we try to go to sleep?”

Patrick nodded and let out a little yawn as well. Patrick reached over and kissed David. “Thank you for a magical evening.”

“It was pretty perfect, wasn’t it?”

"Are you sure you want me to stay here with you?"

"That is a definite yes. I’m not letting you go anytime soon." David smiled wrapping his arm around Patrick’s waist and planted a kiss on Patrick's cheek.

Merry Christmas! They couldn’t miss this one this year!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't pretend to be a fire expert. I did some research on the process that Patrick and David followed, but I will apologize if there are any inaccuracies I am not aware of.
> 
> The Christmas song that Patrick and David danced to was "Christmas Eve With You" by the Glee Cast. I was an original Gleek although when the show aired I didn't read fanfic. Even now I haven't read a ton of Glee fic, but if anyone has any recs, I'm all ears. The song seemed to be perfect for D and P's Christmas Eve 'first date.'
> 
> The recipe for the cranberry sauce can be found [here](https://werefarfromnormal.com/vanilla-bourbon-cranberry-sauce). I found the recipe on Pinterest. I haven't made it, but it sounds super yummy and looks super easy.


	8. New Year's Eve-David and Patrick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New Year's Eve!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So although the song was over last chapter, I wasn't done with these boys so I now give you a super long chapter that took longer than I planned. I had a lot of fun writing this. I hope you enjoy it as well! Just the epilogue left. I'm not saying when it exactly will be up so I can't be considered a liar!!
> 
> Thank you edie4711 for the read-through!

David rolled over and just admired the man next to him. This beautiful, sexy, caring, good man that David wanted to ring in the New Year with. David had never met anyone like him. Patrick was a man who should've been swept off his feet by someone else long before they met, yet here he was in David's bed each morning since Christmas.  


Every day felt like Christmas with Patrick. Maybe it was because David got to unwrap Patrick as they explored each other's wants and desires daily, but it was more than that. Patrick tried to make David happy. Even if it was a quick lunch together at a downtown cafe or a short text randomly throughout the day just to say hi. There was never a doubt that David was on Patrick's mind. He'd never had that before.  


Their days together had become almost domestic. Patrick was always up early, which would have been annoying if he didn't wake David up by trailing soft sweet kisses down his neck or by sucking him off till he came so hard that David couldn't move. Patrick would then get out of bed, start the coffee maker, make breakfast, and kiss David goodbye before leaving for the gym.  


Most nights, Patrick would come back to the apartment and cook them dinner. His lasagna could give Adelina's a run for its money.  


On the nights he didn't go back to David's apartment right after work, which only happened a couple of times during the week, they planned take out. It was more of a need for Patrick to grab clean clothes and run a load of laundry. Patrick always caught the last train out towards David’s, just in time for bed. David wanted to just send his clothes to the dry cleaner, but Patrick still politely declined. Patrick reminded him that dry cleaning everyday clothes were a waste of money and would do them both good to miss each other. Patrick wasn't wrong. Distance definitely made the heart grow fonder. David missed Patrick every second they weren't together. Patrick was becoming a drug that David couldn't get enough of, which was scary in and of itself. He considered that Patrick probably felt the same way, but David couldn't be sure.  


A heavy yawn took over David's body, and he closed his eyes. Patrick's arm was draped over David's stomach. David rolled over to his side away from Patrick, and he must have sensed the movement because he pulled David back closer to him, still asleep. David loved it when he got to play the part of the little spoon. Something about the security of knowing that someone wanted to hold him. Patrick did. He always did.  


David didn't know what time it was when he woke to soft, sweet kisses on his cheek, along his jaw, his neck, but he didn't care. He'd wake up to Patrick's soft lips or skilled tongue any day.  


"Time to wake up, sleepyhead." Patrick nuzzled in the crook of David's neck.  


"Stay in bed with me just a little longer." David groaned.  


Patrick gently moved away as David groaned at the absence of contact.  


"I'd love to, but you have a show to prepare for, and if I know you, your to-do list is a mile long. I already picked up breakfast."  


David smelled a fruity mixture as a smile crossed his face. David slowly rose and sat up against the headboard, accepting a breakfast tray from Patrick with a smile. No one had ever brought him breakfast in bed till Patrick, except Adelina. It seemed like such a small thing, but to David, that kind of act was everything.  


David lifted the silver cover off the plate and found a steaming display of lemon ricotta pancakes with a small separate bowl of fruit accompanied by a to-go coffee cup. David looked up at Patrick, who stared down at him fondly. No one ever looked at him the way Patrick did, and David imagined that it would never get old.  


"When did you have time to do this?" David was pretty sure the surprise in his voice was evident. David's favorite little cafe that served these pancakes always had a wait of 45-60 minutes. David rarely treated himself because he just wasn't patient.  


"I was tossing and turning, decided to go for a jog around the block, and figured I'd surprise you with breakfast." Patrick was focused entirely on him like none of this was a big deal. As all of this was just an everyday normal thing that people did. The tone in his voice was so casual.  


"Did you sleep okay?" David asked as he considered the thought that Patrick didn't sleep well. It did worry David. He assumed something was on Patrick's mind. He wasn't sure he wanted Patrick to answer the question and regretted asking immediately. Still, usually, if he fell asleep next to someone and they were going to dump him first thing in the morning, there was no hesitation.  


"I always sleep well with you. I think I'm just nervous about tonight." Patrick spoke softly.  


“It’s _my_ show. What are _you_ nervous about?” David felt his muscles tighten as he wasn't sure where this was going, but he tried to stay calm.  


"It's our first time out together," Patrick said, staying calm, but still seemed nervous himself.  


"O-kay."  


"Reporters and cameras are going to be there."  


"Okay, I'm still not seeing the problem." David could feel his heart start to beat a little faster.  


"They'll probably see us together."  


"Are you worried about being seen with me?" David panicked, his whole world spinning into a downward spiral. They had the most magical week together, and now that they had to be seen in public together, Patrick was panicking? He didn't want to believe that Patrick was like the rest of them. There had to be some kind of misunderstanding, but the fact that he lost sleep over being seen with David indicated Patrick was afraid of something, David thought.  


Patrick looked over at David and must have sensed David's worry as he pulled him into a hug. "No, David. Oh, God, no. I'm more concerned about you wanting to be seen with me. I'm not an artist or photographer. I'm just me. Some guy that's good with numbers."  


David broke the hug and took Patrick's hands in his. "Honey, have you seen you? I can't _wait_ to introduce everyone to my boyfriend." David slightly panicked as soon as the term rolled off his lips. Was it too soon?  


"Really? _Boyfriend_. I like the sound of that.” Patrick smiled. My _boyfriend_ better eat his breakfast so he has enough energy for tonight.”  


David felt his body relax as the brief tension he had carried, released. "What did you have in mind, _boyfriend_?"  


"Anything you want as long as it involves you _naked_ at midnight."  


When Patrick flashed that fire in his eyes, David just wanted to forget everything else and wrap his body around Patrick.  


"I think I'm amenable to that idea." David casually agreed as he took a couple of bites of his pancakes.  


"So, what can I do to help you today?" Patrick took a sip of tea. "Do you need my hand at the gallery?"  


David took a sip of his coffee. "I have a team coming in to set up tables and displays, but maybe you could pick up my dry cleaning?"  


"Of course, it just so happens I have dry cleaning of my own to pick up." Patrick grinned.  


"I thought you put everything you owned through the washing machine?" David raised an eyebrow, lips parted.  


"I do work for a fortune 500 company David. Suits are part of the dress code."  


"I suppose that makes sense."  


"I may own an Armani suit." Patrick shrugged his shoulders.  


"How have we not talked about this?"  


"It just never came up. We had a new client to impress at work, and if we landed the contract, I was guaranteed a bonus, so I figured why not buy a nice suit?"  


"I bet you had them eating out of the palm of your hand."  


"Well, they did sign the contract, so I consider it my good luck charm. I thought it would be perfect for tonight."  


"Oh, hoping to get lucky?" David raised an eyebrow as his lips gathered to the corner of his mouth in an upward motion.  


"I do have my eye on a certain gallerist I was hoping to go home with tonight." Patrick grinned.  


"Well, he's a pretty lucky guy."  


“No, _I’m_ the lucky one.”  


"Why do you say that?"  


"He's funny, generous, charming, and the most gorgeous man I've ever seen. How could I not be lucky?"  


No one had ever described David that way, all those adjectives in one sentence at one time. He had been told he was gorgeous, generous, and maybe charming on several occasions, especially if there was a bar tab or restaurant check to settle. Otherwise, he was used to being told he was high strung or difficult. Maybe Patrick didn't know him well enough. Maybe once he got to know the real David, this would all come to a crashing halt.  


David took another bite of his pancakes when he felt his body froze. As he ran through the memory reel of all the awful things people had said and done to David over the years, he was reminded of a treacherous ex and the fact he might make a guest appearance at the show.  


“So…um...there’s something I _need_ to tell you.”  


"David, you can tell me anything." David heard the concern in Patrick's voice.  


"One of my exes may be at the show tonight."  


Patrick laughed. "It's New York City. I'd be surprised if one of your exes wasn't there. I could even run into one of my exes tonight."  


"No, it's not that. I’m referring to a particular ex. He's an awful person."  


Patrick's face changed. David wasn't sure if it was worry or maybe even anger.  


"What are you worried about?" Patrick asked.  


His voice had a sincere tone and not the condescending or sarcastic tone that David had become accustomed to when people asked him that same very same question. Everyone always thought David blew everything out of proportion, but not Patrick, at least not yet.  


"He'll tell you awful things about me. He'll probably even hit on you if he sees us together."  


Patrick slid the tray table down the end of the bed and moved in closer to David, placing his hands in his. "He can certainly try, but he'll fail. I've waited too long for this." Patrick released one hand and gestured between him and David. "I want to give us a chance." A ghost of a smile crossed Patrick's face as he traced a finger down David's cheek.  


David could see the sparkle in Patrick's eyes. He wanted to believe Patrick could resist Sebastien, but David had tried and failed several times.  


"You say that now, but I have a past."  


"So, you have a past. Who doesn't?" Patrick was just so casual, like none of this was a big deal.  


"But some of those things are in the not too distant past."  


"So..."  


David cringed, "It's a lot."  


"Nothing you say to me is going to send me out the door."  


"Not even throuples, orgies, drugs...I could go on." David watched Patrick's face.  


Patrick held David's gaze, expressionless.  


"David, bring me a joint, and I'll smoke it with you. You want another partner in bed. Let's talk about it."  


"Really?"  


"Well, I can't say for sure I'd be open to a throuple. I've never done it, but it doesn't mean I wouldn't consider it."  


David just stared at Patrick for a moment in disbelief. David hadn't even begun to hit the edge of the iceberg that was his relationship history. He knew it was so foreign to Patrick, and yet he looked at 

David like he really wanted to hear about it. He wanted to understand all of it and maybe be a part of it.  


Patrick looked down for a moment, possibly pondering something.  


"Patrick, what's wrong?"  


Patrick looked up, almost sad or disappointed. “I'm just wondering...could I be enough for you?”  


David didn't even hesitate to answer this question. He ran a soft finger down Patrick's cheek, and Patrick leaned into the touch. "You have no idea how much more than enough you are." David kissed Patrick on his right cheek. "You give me so much more than I ever knew was possible." David kissed Patrick on his left cheek. "I don't want anyone else. Please don't worry about that." David placed a soft kiss on Patrick's lips.  


"Are you sure?" David could still hear the disbelief in Patrick's voice as Patrick asked.  


"Yes," David said softly and leaned in to kiss Patrick. It was soft, and he hoped it provided Patrick with the reassurance he needed. For once, it felt good to try to reassure someone else because David typically needed the reassurance or relationship validation. He never got it, but he always sought it.  


When David broke the kiss, he took a deep breath.  


"So...um, about this particular ex..."  


"Is he an artist?" Patrick's voice carried a curious tone.  


"A photographer."  


"Okay, so why would he show up tonight?"  


"He always shows up when things are going well for me. He doesn't attend all my shows, but this one has been highly publicized. He'll probably use it as an excuse to network, promote his own work."  


"Did you ever display his work?"  


"I did for a period until we broke up."  


"Is he bitter about the break-up?"  


David paused for a moment. "Well, for some reason, he didn't find it acceptable that I wasn't interested in an open relationship, so he displayed naked pictures of me at another show."  


"Um, David, I'm going to need a minute." David saw the color of Patrick's face turn to more of a crimson, eventually turning to an evident red. "Did you _allow_ him to do that?"  


Patrick separated their hands and stood up, running his hands through his hair.  


David could see Patrick panicking.  


"No! Of course not. I didn't even know the pictures existed. He must have taken them while we were drunk in bed or even high." The tone of David's voice had not only gotten louder but higher in pitch. He was starting to panic the deeper they got into this conversation, but they had to have it. Patrick had to know what kind of world he was walking into.  


“So, people _saw_ you like this and you were _okay_ with this?” David couldn't tell if the frustration in Patrick's voice was directed at him or Sebastien.  


David needed to keep himself calm. Anytime David talked about Sebastien, his body tensed, his stomach turned and sometimes failed to catch his breath, but this time he was here with Patrick. He could make Patrick understand all of it. He knew he could, so he just took a few deep breaths to relax.  


"I'm sure a few people saw the photos. I ripped them down off the wall the second I saw them."  


Patrick came back and sat back down on the bed. "How did Sebastien take that?" The tone of Patrick's voice had softened.  


"Sebastien wasn't pleased, but he didn't have a leg to stand on since he didn't have my permission to publish them." David shrugged his shoulders. He was feeling calmer.  


"Did you get them all down?"  


"Probably not. Sebastien said he sold a couple of them for a pretty hefty profit."  


"That's _okay_ with you? You should've _sued_ him." Patrick asked with an edge in his tone.  


"I let it go after I found out he promised the whole collection to some rich Italian curator, and when it was gone, needless to say, he was dead to most in many art circles. He's been trying to rebuild his image ever since."  


"I don't like the idea of _anyone_ seeing you like that," Patrick said with a softness in his voice. Patrick wasn't mad at David, David realized as Patrick pulled him into a hug. They stayed that way for a few moments as they melted into each other.  


"I honestly don't know whatever happened to those pictures, and I haven't heard about them since. It's a chapter of my life I've closed."  


David took his coffee cup and placed it on his nightstand. Patrick removed the tray table off of David and put it on the floor next to the bed. Patrick climbed back into bed and turned to face David, pulling him into a kiss. A kiss so soft and tender that lingered. David could've stayed in this moment all day if he didn't have a show to get ready for.  


"As much as I could kiss you all day, I need to get to the gallery."  


"I need to get back to my apartment and probably check some emails. Do you mind if I shower real quick before I head out?"  


David nodded, and Patrick planted a quick kiss on his head before he walked into the bathroom.  


++++  


Patrick was sitting on a table in the laundry room in his apartment building, reviewing work emails. The room was dark, but really the whole building was. Lined with stain filled carpets and dirty cream walls. Patrick's lease was up in a couple of months. Maybe it was time to look for something closer to the city, at least. He'd be closer to work, but more importantly, closer to David. The morning kisses, the daily texts, the evening kisses, his smile, the cuddles, and even their conversation. Everything with David seemed to come as natural as breathing.  


The buzzer went off on the dryer that contained his last load of clothes. He gathered his clothes and walked back to his apartment. He had already packed fresh clothes for a couple of days. He knew that David would probably want to sleep apart at some point, but every time Patrick offered to stay at his own place reluctantly for the night, David insisted he stay with him. David had made the argument there was no need for him to get up extra early when his office and his gym were just a quick one to two-stop subway ride away. Patrick couldn't argue with his logic, but he didn't want to take advantage either.  


Once Patrick's laundry was folded and put away, he threw his overnight bag and laptop over his shoulder and walked out of his apartment building just as his phone was ringing. A smile crossed over his face as he saw David's face light up his phone.  


"Hey, I was just thinking about you."  


"It's ruined. Everything is a disaster." Patrick could hear the panic in David's voice.  


"David, what's going on?"  


"My caterer's van broke down, and they can't figure out how to get in town. I have no food for tonight, and they were going to pick up wine from a local vendor. I'm not going to find anyone else available at this hour on New Year's Eve."  


"David-"  


David was talking a mile a minute, and Patrick was just trying to get his attention.  


"The press is going to be here, and everyone who knows anything about art and I'm going to be the laughing-"  


"Babe!"  


That little pet name always seemed to get his attention, whether David realized it or not.  


"What?" David barked.  


"I have some ideas. Text me your catering company's information, and I'll take care of the rest."  


"Um, hmm..how? You don't host big city parties."  


"I do work for one of the biggest accounting firms in the city. I think I know a little bit about catering expenses. If I let you down, I give you full permission to never talk to me again."  


“Oh God, _please_ don't suggest that.”  


"Everything is going to be fine. Trust me...please." Patrick pleaded.  


"Okay, but do we have to break up if we didn't officially go out on a first date?"  


"David, I'm going to fix this. Send me the text."  


"Okay. Bye."  


A few moments later, Patrick's phone beeped. Patrick realized the caterer was nearby. He called the caterer and confirmed there was a problem with their van. Patrick called AAA and got someone out to the caterer's office who just needed to replace the van's battery. AAA jumped the van. Although that didn't solve the wine issue since the caterer's original wine vendor was closed for the day. The catering company had not secured the wine before they closed.  


Patrick started thinking about his own clients, and he hated to bother them on New Year's Eve, but he knew they would be open. He made a quick call and asked them to donate a few cases of wine in exchange for free publicity at the event this evening. They happily accepted and assured Patrick that they would have everything delivered in time.  


Patrick walked down toward the subway station. He was going to drive into the city, but with it being New Year's Eve and time square, he opted to take the train in.  


A little while later, when Patrick stepped off the subway, he walked into the dry cleaner's and stepped up to the counter.  


A woman with short grey hair, probably in her 50's greeted Patrick. "Hello, how can I help you?" She didn't give Patrick the warmest welcome. It was closer to the end of the day, and she was probably ready to go home.  


"Hello, I'm picking up dry cleaning for David Rose and Patrick Brewer."  


"Um, I'm sorry, but David Rose usually sends in some brunette to pick up his dry cleaning." The cashier looked back and shouted out to a co-worker, "Who usually picks up David Rose's dry cleaning?"  


"Oh, Stephanie...no, that's not it. Maybe Stevie? Something like that. Definitely a woman." A hidden co-worker shouted from the back.  


"If you're Patrick Brewer, I'm happy to get your items for you. I'll just need your license first." The cashier feigned a smile.  


"Would you like me to get David on the phone? He's my boyfriend, and he's very busy planning a New Year's Eve art show. I don't think he'd be too impressed to be interrupted because you aren't willing to release his clothing to me."  


"Sir, I'd hate to bother Mr. Rose. He is one of our most important clients, but we just can't hand his clothes to anyone."  


"I appreciate the care you apply to his clothes. They're very important to him, but I _think_ we can all agree that when things don't go his way, he can be a little cranky, and I'd like to avoid that. I'd _also_ like to avoid telling my boss at Brenner and Feinstein that your establishment is uncooperative."  


"What did you say your name was?" The cashier asked.  


"I'm Patrick Brewer, I'm a CPA at Brenner and Feinstein."  


"Let me talk to my manager."  


He watched the cashier walk away toward some kind of backroom. Patrick's company frequently used this same establishment for their dry cleaning, so Patrick figured name dropping may help the situation. He couldn't take a chance that he'd have to call David and upset him more. He had enough on his mind right now.  


A friendly-looking, slightly younger brunette appeared from the back room, holding a couple of garment bags.  


"Mr. Brewer, I'm so sorry for the misunderstanding. I found a note on Mr. Rose's account that lists you as an acceptable party to pick up his dry cleaning. I'll educate my staff. I apologize for any frustration this experience has caused you." She smiled.  


She rang up David and Patrick's invoices and passed over the garment bags.  


Patrick looked down at the name tag on this woman's shirt. "Thank you, Jenny. I'm very pleased that I don't have to share this experience with anyone. Your team does good work, and I would have hated to have diverted business elsewhere. Happy New Year to you and your team, Jenny!"  


"Happy New Year to you, and please wish Mr. Rose the same from Always A Pleasure Dry Cleaners."  


Patrick smiled and turned on his heel toward the door.  


That was close. David didn't need that now. Patrick fortunately only had a couple of blocks to go and to get to the gallery. He couldn't wait to see how everything looked. Patrick honestly couldn't wait to see David in his element.  


Patrick had good intentions of attending shows earlier this year. He thought about taking Rachel with him because he would have never arrived with a date in front of David. Patrick also considered that if he attended a show, David might think he was stalking him since Patrick was never sure where he stood. Of course, if he knew then what he knew now, he would have definitely found a way to attend each and every show.  


Patrick walked into the gallery and stood for a moment, watching David direct different people to different tasks. He didn't look nervous, relatively calm, and in complete control.  


When David caught sight of Patrick, David came rushing over and pulled him into one of the most enthusiastic greeting kisses he had received, almost knocking him off his feet.  


Patrick gently pulled away, keeping his arms around David's waist.  


"Hey, what was that for?" Patrick smiled.  


"You are amazing." David's eyes were just sparkling as he flashed a wide smile.  


"Picking up your dry cleaning doesn't really require too much effort."  


"The wine. How did you get Vineyard Wines to deliver a dozen cases of wine at no charge?"  


"They're one of my clients, and I may have promised them lots of free publicity, so…you need to talk them up tonight."  


"Consider it done! But the catering company...they just called to tell me they're on their way to set up. What did you do?"  


"Simple call to AAA to have them check out the van. Fortunately, it was just a battery."  


David nodded. "I have no idea what that means."  


Patrick chuckled. "David, don't spend another moment thinking about it. Everything is going to be perfect. Your show is going to go off without a hitch."  


"In case I forget to say this later, thank you."  


"Anytime." Patrick pulled him into a kiss, trying to keep it PG, knowing David's staff were likely to catch them.  


"Hey, you two, get a room!"  


David broke the kiss and looked over, finding Stevie smirking at the two of them. He moved to Patrick's side.  


"Rude!"  


"I believe this is a family show this evening, is it not?" Stevie stood there with her hands on her hips.  


"Patrick, this is my dearly annoying friend Stevie. Stevie, this is my boyfriend, Patrick." David gestured back and forth between David and Stevie.  


"The texting boyfriend? You two finally got your shit together? That _certainly_ explains why you haven’t taken me shopping.”  


"Chew on rubber." David snapped.  


"I'm impressed. I might have known had you answered some of my texts this past week, or did you spend the week in bed?"  


“David, did you _ignore_ your friends this week?” Patrick turned to look at David.  


“I _might_ have ignored a text or two.” David shook his head as he responded.  


“Well, _I_ apologize for monopolizing David over the last week.” Patrick said, looking back over at Stevie.  


“ _I_ certainly don’t apologize. We've had a lot of fun over the last week." David grinned and waved his hands.  


"David, I don't think Stevie wants to hear about all of that." Patrick felt his face heat up at all the memory flashes of moments in David's bed over the last week.  


"Judging by Patrick's face, sure I do." Stevie grinned.  


"Maybe later because now, I have a show to get ready for. I’ll leave you two to talk about how I don't text people back." David kissed Patrick. "I'll find you later."  


Patrick nodded as David walked off. Patrick watched him walk off.  


“Wow, you’ve got it _bad_.”  


"Excuse me?" Patrick furrowed his eyebrow and looked back over at Stevie.  


"I can literally see hearts in your eyes."  


"What?" Patrick asked, but he knew exactly where she was going with this. He probably looked like a lovesick puppy watching David walk away.  


"I'm glad you two finally hooked up because if I had to hear one more time about the hot and sexy Patrick who could sing, I was literally going to throw up." Stevie placed her hands on her hips.  


"David talked about me?" Patrick wanted to hide his surprise, but he couldn't.  


"You probably didn't realize this, but I was with David the day you two crashed into each other."  


"I actually thought you were his girlfriend."  


"Um, no. We'd probably kill each other."  


Patrick laughed.  


"Seriously though, I really hope you like him. He's got it pretty bad for you, and I don't know that I could handle a broken-hearted David Rose."  


"I promise you have nothing to worry about. The feeling is mutual." Patrick smiled as he looked over and saw David directing different people. He looked back at Stevie.  


"Good." Stevie smiled back.  


++++  


The doors had finally opened to the public, and people were flowing in different directions. There were several tables of food beautifully lined with black silky table cloths and silver overlays. There was a separate bar stand set up. David had rented a bartender for the evening, who could keep the wine and limited beer chilled.  


Patrick wandered around quietly, taking in each of the paintings, photographs, or portraits hanging on the wall and just amazed at the eye David had to put this all together. The theme of the show was "New Beginnings." David had found several young artists in the city and wanted to help them get a start in their art career, but he had also found some artists who were struggling in their career and wanted to help them find a way to jump-start their own artistic paths. It seemed like so much work to do without any guarantee that he would make any money off the show. Most people came to these kinds of shows for the knowns, but David wanted to take a risk this time and try something new. It was a perfect way to bring in the new year, and to his surprise, tickets for tonight's show sold out quickly.  


"Hey, I thought I'd never find you in this crowd of people."  


Patrick looked over and smiled at Rachel. "Thanks for coming, Rach." Patrick kissed her on the cheek.  


"I had nothing else to do on New Year's Eve. Mind as well hang out with the rich and swanky folks in the city. Speaking of, you're looking pretty good, Mr. Brewer."  


"My one and only Armani suit, thank you very much." Patrick smiled. Patrick wore a navy suit, professionally tailored, with a crisp white shirt and matching silk, navy tie.  


"It suits you. No pun intended."  


They both laughed. It was so good to see a friendly face in a sea of fancy people that Patrick only associated with on a business level.  


Patrick admired Rachel's form-fitting, black cocktail dress. "You look good, Rach. I've really missed you." Patrick pulled her into a hug. She was beautiful but just didn't make Patrick weak in the knees like David could do.  


"I've missed you too." Rachel pulled away and looked around. "Where's David? Do I get to meet this guy finally?"  


"He's been so busy with everyone, and his friend Stevie came to check out the show. I'll get my time with him later."  


“I _bet_ you will.” Rachel smirked.  


"Rach..."  


"What?" Rachel waved her hands in the air. "Don't try to tell me the sex is bad because I won't believe you."  


"Um, no, far from it, but I _shouldn't_ be having this conversation with you." Patrick nodded.  


"Just because _you and I_ didn't have great sex with each other doesn't mean it can't be life-altering with someone else." Rachel gestured between the two of them.  


"That's okay to admit to each other?" Patrick asked. He wondered if the two of them would ever get to a point where they could openly talk about sex with other people, especially after their own sexual history.  


"Absolutely."  


"I love you, Rach." Patrick leaned down and kissed her cheek.  


"I love you too, Patrick."  


"Let's go find David." Patrick took her hand and led her through the crowd. They wandered around the gallery until they were stopped by Patrick's boss, a well-established CPA and tax lawyer in his mid 50's.  


"Patrick, I have a new client that I'd like you to meet. I was hoping to add him to your calendar next week."  


"Sure!" Patrick feigned enthusiasm. He knew his calendar was already full for next week.  


"Patrick, Sebastian Raine. Sebastien, Patrick Brewer, one of my best CPAs. I'll leave you two to get better acquainted. Happy New Year, Patrick!"  


"Likewise, Jim!" Patrick almost shouted as his boss had taken off before he could respond. He turned back to face Sebastien. He was dressed in a white ruffled dress shirt, a few buttons open, a black suit coat, and pants. As Patrick studied him, the hairs on his neck began to stand tall.  


"Nice to meet you, Patrick." He held out his hand, and Patrick shook it.  


"Same. What do you do, Sebastien?"  


"I'm a photographer in the city. I do a lot of freelance work and wanted to find someone to take care of the financial stuff. You came highly recommended." Patrick could hear the smugness in his voice. He wasn't impressed. If it wasn't for his highly successful career, Patrick would've left New York years ago to avoid people like this. Although if he had, he would've never met David.  


Patrick wanted to get away from this guy as quickly as possible.  


"Thank you, Sebastien. Nice to meet you. Here's my card. Call my office, and we'll get you set up with an appointment."  


"Thank you, Patrick," Sebastien smirked.  


"If you'll excuse me, my friend Rachel and I would like to grab another drink." Patrick held out his hand to Rachel, and she took it as they made their way through the crowd toward the bar.  


As they approached the bar, Patrick and Rachel found David and Stevie.  


"Oh my God, I've been looking for you all night. Can I steal you away for a few in my office?" David begged and took Patrick's hands in his.  


"Sure." Patrick felt his body warm at the thought.  


David turned to face Rachel. "And who might this be?" David asked with a smile.  


"David, meet my friend and ex Rachel and Rachel, meet my boyfriend David and his friend Stevie."  


"Oh wait, turkey pot pie, Rachel?" David turned back to Patrick, asking.  


"Yes, that is her."  


David turned to look at Rachel. "Um, I"ll need another one of those, please? I'll pay you."  


Rachel nodded and chuckled. "Not necessary. The goofy smile that you put on this one's face is payment enough." Rachel gestured toward Patrick.  


"Seems to be a lot of that going around." Stevie chimed in as she looked at David.  


"That is enough out of you." David snapped at Stevie.  


"You two look happy." Stevie waved her hands up.  


"We are, thanks," David said with a ghost of a smile crossing his face.  


"I don't think we've introduced the ladies to each other," Patrick commented.  


"Hi Rachel, I'm Stevie." Stevie smiled.  


"Hi Stevie, I'm Rachel." Rachel smiled.  


"Okay, now that you two have met, can I steal Patrick for a few?" David asked.  


The ladies nodded.  


David and Patrick escaped into David's office, where he locked the door. David pressed Patrick up against the wall pressing his lips into Patrick's. The kiss was heated, and if Patrick didn't break this up soon, he wasn't going to be able to let David leave this office. As much as he wanted David now, he could wait till after the show.  


"Happy to see me?"  


“You _have_ no idea.”  


"I might." Patrick grinned as he could feel David's half-hard cock leaning against his thigh. "Just a few more hours and it'll all be over."  


David rested his arms on Patrick's shoulders. "I've already sold over half of the pieces on exhibit."  


"Babe, that's amazing."  


"I couldn't have done this without you." David gently rubbed Patrick's cheek.  


"I'm glad I could help."  


David cupped Patrick's cheeks and pulled him in for a soft kiss. "As much as I don't want to leave you, I need to get back out there. Oh, everyone is raving about the wine."  


"You did tell them where it came from?"  


"Oh yes, and I'm going to make a few announcements too...I should go do that now."  


Patrick placed his forehead against David's. "You don't want to keep your public waiting."  


"No, I have wine to promote." David smiled and kissed Patrick.  


They exited the office.  


"Come on. Can I mention you in my speech?"  


"Only if you want to."  


David picked up a microphone off of the table designed to cash out. One of David's gallery employees was handling all purchases.  


"Hello Everyone, good evening. I wanted to thank everyone for coming to the Rose Gallery "New Beginnings" Show. This show isn't like most shows you'll find at the Rose Gallery, but this one is very near and dear to my heart as I'm starting my own new beginning with someone very special." David gestured for Patrick to come close, and as Patrick moved close enough. David wrapped his arm around Patrick's waist. "I'd like you all to meet my boyfriend, Patrick. He's also a brilliant accountant at Brenner and Feinstein."  


David turned and looked at Patrick as Patrick was already focused on David. Patrick could hear the clicking of cameras in the background as Patrick reached up for a quick connection to David's lips. It was brief, but it was perfect. The crowd went wild with cheers and applause. When they broke the kiss, they just took a moment to take each other in and let the cameras keep flashing. Patrick never wanted a life in the spotlight in the city, but he'd have to accept that if he was going to be with David. He would because David was undoubtedly worth it.  


Patrick waved and took the microphone from David. "Hey everybody! We're all glad you're here to support local artists. Let's also not forget to support our bartender Bob serving up beer and various vintages from Vineyard Wines, who generously donated a variety of wines to please everyone's palette. Please stop by the bar if you haven't had a chance. Thank you to the staff at RLK Catering, serving up so much good food. Enjoy the evening, eat a little, have a drink, and support the artists! Happy New Year!"  


Patrick turned off the mic.  


David turned to look at Patrick, eyes wide. "Can I hire you as my emcee for all my art shows?"  


"I think we can negotiate some kind of arrangement."  


"I love it when you use terms like negotiation and arrangement," David growled.  


"Maybe we can _negotiate_ later?" Patrick grinned.  


David nodded quickly as he pursed his lips. "Hey, I need to go check on a few things, but I'll come to find you soon." David kissed Patrick quickly and walked away.  


Patrick started walking around the gallery, hoping to find Rachel or Stevie, until he spotted Sebastien having a conversation with a few other people. The lightbulb went off in his head as he realized Sebastien could be David'd ex. Patrick needed to figure that out. Fortunately, there was a wall that Patrick could hide behind. As he stood behind that wall, he could hear everything Sebastien was saying quite clearly.  


"Can you believe David fucking Rose is settling for an accountant?" Sebastien asked the guy he was standing next to. Patrick could hear the sarcasm in his voice.  


"Sebastien, he's pretty hot. He's probably good in bed." The friend responded.  


"It won't last."  


Patrick peeked around the corner and saw Sebastien and his friend watching David.  


Sebastien continued. "Either David will get bored, or the accountant will get sick of David. No one can handle him for too long. This guy won't be any different."  


"He must be desperate. David never goes for suits."  


"Did I tell you I hired the accountant?" Sebastien smirked.  


"Sebastien, did you know?"  


"No, but this is perfect. I bet I can get him to fuck me, or maybe I'll fuck his perfect little ass...that sounds more delicious. He'll dump Rose like he's yesterday's trash after being with me for one night." Sebastien smirked.  


Patrick could feel his blood boil. He had had enough. No one was going to talk about the man Patrick loved like that. Patrick took a few deep breaths because he had to be calm if he was going to do this at David's show. He had to hope that David wasn't going to hate him for this, but he couldn't let anyone talk about David like this.  


When Patrick felt his breath steady, he walked over to Sebastien.  


"Why, Sebastien, we meet again." Patrick smiled.  


"Patrick, you're looking so healthy," Sebastien smirked.  


"And you're looking a little red." Patrick took his wine glass and tipped it over Sebastien's head. Red wine rolled down his off white sweater.  


“Patrick, what the _fuck_ are you doing?” Sebastien's voice was raised in absolute disgust.  


"Dumping my wine like yesterday's trash. I thought that was okay?" Patrick asked nonchalantly, shrugging his shoulders. " _Nobody_ talks about my boyfriend that way. Lucky for me, you didn't know what you had when you had him." Patrick crossed his arms over his chest.  


"You're fucking nuts, Brewer. You ruined my sweater." Sebastien was getting more upset by the moment.  


Patrick was trying to hold the urge to break out in uncontrollable laughter inside.  


"I'm pretty sure you ruined much more than a sweater when you posted those pictures of David." Patrick remained calm, trying to keep his tone casual.  


“He _wanted_ me to take those pictures. He practically _begged_ me.” Sebastien insisted, his voice still raised.  


“Oh, did he _beg_ you to post them? Did he give you his permission to post naked pictures of him for everyone to see?"  


"Maybe not," Sebastien said softly as he hung his head.  


"I think you're the one whose fucking nuts. You dumped him, you embarrassed him, so why do you insist on staying involved with his life? He doesn't want you around. He's with someone who cares about him, who wants to be with him and only him." Patrick kept pointing to him to drive home the fact that this whole situation was his fault. "Sebastien, I think you need to leave. I don't want you here, and I know for a fact David doesn't. Please lose my business card. I will not be taking a meeting with you next week."  


Sebastien hung his head and started to walk out the door with a few friends behind him. The cameras kept flashing at Patrick and Sebastien.  


"Patrick, is it serious with you and David?"  


Patrick smiled, "I hope so."  


Patrick waved and walked off.

++++

Patrick and David made it back to David's apartment about 11:30 pm after the gallery was cleaned up and cashed out. They walked toward David's bedroom. 

"What an amazing evening. I think this was the most successful show I've ever hosted." David smiled. He couldn't stop smiling. He felt like his face was going to freeze that way, and he didn't care. Life was good.

"Your pieces were brilliant. Everyone saw that."

David walked over to Patrick and wrapped his arms around his waist. "Thank you." He said softly.

"For what?"

"You saved me today. You didn't have to do any of that."

"I know."

"So why did you help me?"

"Well, when you love someone, you do everything you can to help them."

David stepped back, his eyes wide, mouth dropping open, and his hands on either side of his own face. He wasn't sure why his body was tightening as he processed Patrick's confession. 

Patrick walked back into David's space, grabbing a firm hold over his biceps. "Hey, don't let this scare you. You don't have to say it back. You say it when you're ready. It just felt right to me in the moment."

A few stray tears fell from David's eyes. He never imagined that being told that someone loved him could feel this intense and overwhelming. More tears started to fall as he realized the weight of the words Patrick just said. "Could you say it again?"

Patrick smiled, his pupils dilated. "I love you, David Rose. I love you so fucking much!"

David wanted to say it, but the words just wouldn't fall off his tongue, so instead, he responded the best way he could. He pulled Patrick in for the most intense kiss he could muster, hoping he could dump all the love for Patrick he was holding and all the gratitude he felt for this man for all he had given him. The kindness, the love, the attention. David could go on and on, but he wanted to focus on this moment with this man.

"Let's take this to bed." Patrick purred.

David nodded, "But not before I take you out of that sexy suit. I don't think I've ever told you how good you look in a suit. _Especially_ this one.”

"I'm growing rather fond of you in a suit as well, Mr. Rose." 

David's lips gathered into a crooked smile. David wore a black Givenchy suit. His jacket had black crystals emblazoned throughout the jacket with matching black pants and a white button down shirt. 

David pulled Patrick in close and gently took off Patrick's jacket. "I don't know if I ever told you that I've been fantasizing about this moment since the night I saw you at the Chinese restaurant."

"Taking me to an art show?" Patrick furrowed his eyebrow.

"No, undressing you out of a suit. You looked _so_ good that night.” David unfastened Patrick's tie and gently unbuttoned each button on his shirt. It was so slow and so deliberate, but David wanted this. He needed to take his time with Patrick tonight. 

"As I recall, you had a date that evening. I remember being extremely jealous." Patrick smirked.

"Jealous?" David raised an eyebrow.

"They got to kiss you good night instead of me. They got to feel your arms wrapped around them."

"I had no idea you felt that way. I wish I had known." David couldn't believe he wasted so much time. If he hadn't been so scared of what he had in front of him, he would've been a lot happier, but there was no point in dwelling on any of it. Patrick was here now. They had each other, and they were in love. David would tell him. He'd find the right moment and tell him.

"It's okay. You'll make it up to me tonight."

David nodded, leaving a smile on his face as he leaned in to kiss Patrick. 

Patrick broke away quickly. "What I had in mind requires a lot less clothing." Patrick gestured between him and David. David was fully clothed, and Patrick's shirt was just hanging open, exposing his bare chest.

David looked down at Patrick's exposed skin and gently ran his hands from his stomach up his chest feeling every muscle in his body till he reached his shoulders, where he slid Patrick's shirt off, letting it drop to the floor.

David immediately picked it up and laid it on the edge of the bed.

David went right to work on Patrick's belt buckle and unfastened his pants. Once he unzipped them, he let them fall to Patrick's ankles. Patrick stepped out of his dress shoes and out of his pants. David picked up the pants and laid them on top of Patrick's shirt. 

David walked back in front of Patrick as he ran a finger around the hem of Patrick's boxer briefs.

"Uh uh uh." Patrick waved his finger and nodded. "These do not come off till I remove your clothes." Patrick gestured toward his underwear. 

"Ugh. Okay. that's fair." David said, taking a couple steps back. Patrick was a tease, and David loved it. Being teased by Patrick was different than it had been with anyone else. Patrick teased him because he wanted every experience to be better for both of them. With everyone else, it was more about what David could do for them. David's needs always came secondary to everyone else's. Not once had he known what it was like for his needs to matter. Sure, he was taken care of, but it wasn't typically a priority.

"Come here," Patrick growled as he pulled David closer by his suit coat. 

Patrick grabbed the back of David's head and pulled him in for a soft kiss, keeping with David's gentle theme allowing the kiss to become a mix of lips, tongues, and teeth. Patrick removed David's jacket and placed it over his clothes on the edge of the bed, breaking the kiss.

Patrick looked back at David. His eyes were sparkling. David would never tire of the way Patrick looked at him. Like he was someone special. Someone to be treasured. 

Patrick practiced the same patience as he gently undid each button on David's shirt. Patrick slowly peeled off David's shirt and held it over one arm as he reached for David's neck. He gently kissed his way down David's body, slowly landing on his own knees till he got to David's belt. Patrick slowly unfastened his belt as he looked back up at David through his lashes. 

Patrick was so beautiful, David thought, as he grinned back down at his boyfriend. Another foreign concept, but David was becoming a quick fan of every new experience with Patrick. He was beginning to realize this is what he should have had all these years. He shouldn't have ever settled for the one night stands and toxic relationships. Even if everything ended with Patrick tomorrow, they would always have the last week and even tonight. David would always know he deserved so much more than what he had been given in the past. 

Patrick unfastened and unzipped David's pants, letting them fall to the floor. David stepped out of his pants, and Patrick picked them up. He stood up and placed them on their growing pile of abandoned clothing. Patrick turned to David's nightstand and realized it was 12:30 am.

Patrick took a couple steps back toward David, wrapping his arms around his naked waist. "Happy New Year, Babe!" 

"Happy New Year, Honey!" David smiled as their lips connected once more. 

David walked Patrick back toward the bed, not breaking their kiss till the backs of Patrick's knees hit the bed, forcing Patrick to sit down. David sat down on Patrick's lap and wrapped his legs around Patrick's waist. David leaned in to kiss Patrick, this time a little more urgently. Patrick's body fit into his like no one else's had before like their bodies were made for each other. It felt so good. It felt so right.

++++

This was going to be a good year, Patrick thought. 2020. It sounded like a good number. He couldn't wait to see where the new year would take them. 

They had just gotten out of the shower. Patrick had finished up in the bathroom before David and climbed into bed. He picked up his phone off the bedside table to find a text from Rachel.

Rachel  
  
**Today** 12:15am  
  
**Rachel:** Patrick, have you seen this?  
  
**Rachel:** (video link)  
  


Patrick turned on the video, and it was a recording of Patrick and Sebastien's confrontation. It put a smile on his face. David probably didn't know about this, and Patrick wasn't going to tell him. Not because he didn't want to tell him, but because it really wasn't a big deal. The guy was such an ass that someone needed to put him in his spot. Although if Patrick were honest with himself, the thought that that slimeball had placed his grubby hands all over David made him ill. David must have found him attractive at some point, but Patrick didn't see the draw. That didn't matter. What mattered is that hopefully, he won't bother David anymore. 

Patrick finished the video and watching the expressions on Sebastien's face as Patrick told him off were priceless. He couldn't help it, and he started the video over.

At that moment, David crawled into bed and cuddled up next to Patrick. "What are you watching?"

Patrick handed his phone to David. He had no reason to keep it from him since he saw Patrick watching it. The more Patrick thought about it, it would probably show up on social media at some point. Patrick lay down on his side, facing David sitting up.

David started the video at the beginning, and Patrick watched the expressions on David's face. The shape of his mouth moved in several different directions, but the one constant was the light in his eyes. David seemed pleased with the actions that Patrick had taken.

The video finished, and David put the phone down on the bedside table and laid down, facing Patrick. 

"Why didn't you tell me what happened?" David asked casually.

"It wasn't a big deal," Patrick replied. He would've confronted one thousand Sebastiens if he had to. 

"Are you kidding? No one has ever done anything like that for me before." David's confession at that moment broke Patrick's heart. He realized how broken David was, and Patrick would be glad to spend a lifetime putting David back together if he had to. He wanted to if David would let him.

"I love you, David."

"I love you too, Patrick.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case you needed a visual:  
> [Patrick's suit](https://www.neimanmarcus.com/p/giorgio-armani-two-button-soft-basic-suit-navy-prod196480307?ecid=NMCS__GooglePLA&utm_source=google_shopping&utm_source=google_shopping&adpos=&scid=scplpsku168551683&sc_intid=sku168551683&gclid=CjwKCAiAl4WABhAJEiwATUnEFxvc4sgHcGAGogiuFnT4NLe99JouT9FmptpSt0qMZxwOPJazn8SZ0BoCeygQAvD_BwE&gclsrc=aw.ds).
> 
> [David's suit](https://www.givenchy.com/us/en-US/crystals-embroidered-jacket-in-mohair-and-wool/BM308EG0KQ-001.html#start=1).


	9. Epilogue-Patrick and David

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it! This is the end.
> 
> There is a time jump to the end of 2020. In this story, COVID does not exist.
> 
> POVs will alternate between David and Patrick.
> 
> Thank you edie4711 for the beta!

_A year later…._

David walked into the gallery, feeling the warmth of the holiday glow. The gallery was strung with white lights and red ribbons, and mistletoe hanging from David's door for when Patrick visited. There was even a small tree in the main gathering space. David had held a holiday-themed art show earlier in the month, and many of David's guests had complimented him on how beautiful and festive everything looked. 

David didn't have much to do today except review his year-end finances. He had finally signed on with Patrick's company to do his taxes. It seemed like a natural fit. Patrick was one of the most highly recommended tax accountants in the city, and he was someone David trusted. 

David trusted Patrick with his life, and that's not anything he could've really said about anyone else; well, maybe his family. Everything Patrick did was always done with David in mind. They planned meals together, dates, and even movies. Patrick texted him when he was running late. He was considerate, loving, attentive, and sexy as hell. David knew that if he spent an entire lifetime searching, he'd never find anyone better suited for him than Patrick. 

Patrick's boss had forced his team to work through the end of the year on tax prep. The firm wanted to avoid employees working 15-hour days during tax season, so they started tax prep early. For Patrick, this meant that he wouldn't be able to go home for Christmas. He didn't go home last year, so he had been excited to go home this year and take David with him. He took it pretty hard when he learned that he wouldn't see his family this year. So when it turned out that Patrick's Christmas plans had fallen through, David knew he had to make everything okay. 

It was about 10 am when David pulled out his phone. He really had no ambition to work on year-end paperwork, so he'd work on the rest of his to-do list.

David hit the desired contact on his phone list and started to drum his fingers on his desk as he waited for someone to pick up. It was midmorning, and he wasn't even sure she would be home. After the fourth ring, a friendly voice picked up.

"Hello?"

"Hello, Mrs. Brewer?" 

"David dear, is that you?" David could almost hear her smile through the phone.

David hadn't met Patrick's parents, but since Patrick lived with David now, Patrick would periodically facetime with his parents and ask David to pop in. David didn't mind talking to Patrick's parents. They were warm and so funny. They were really good people.

"It is me. How are you doing?"

"I'm very excited for the holidays. I can't wait for you boys to come. You are coming home with Patrick, right?"

David could hear the excitement in her voice. It nearly broke his heart to have to tell her that they wouldn't be coming home at all.

"Um, well, that's the reason for my call."

"David, what's wrong?" The tone of her voice immediately changed as if she knew what was coming next.

"I'm sure Patrick will be calling you about this soon, but due to work commitments, he won't be able to leave the city for Christmas."

"Oh." David could hear the sadness in her voice in that small word.

"So...I had an idea."

"Okay."

"What if you and Mr. Brewer came here for Christmas?"

There was no immediate response, which immediately worried David that he had overstepped.

"I could fly you both out here," David added, but instantly regretted the suggestion, in case that was an insult. 

"Clint and I would _love_ to spend Christmas with you boys in New York, and we will pay our own way," Marcy said with that cheerful tone back in her voice.

"Are you sure?"

"There is nothing we'd love more!" 

"Can I ask one more favor?"

"Anything, dear."

"I'd like to surprise Patrick."

"I love that idea. Oh! I should make lasagna. It's one of Patrick's favorites."

"Please do. Please stock my freezer with lasagna." David's mouth watered at the thought. Patrick made a pretty good lasagna, and it was his mother's recipe. David knew he was in for a treat.

"David, I would be happy to. How about I teach you how to make it?"

“Um, let’s _table_ that thought.”

"Will do, dear."

"There is something else I was thinking about."

"What's that?"

"Does Clint like ice ball?" As soon as David asked, he realized how stupid that sounded. The name of the sport was on the tip of his tongue. Patrick's family was very sports-minded, and if Patrick heard him right now, he'd literally be rolling on the floor laughing.

"Um, hockey?"

"Something about sticks and little discs. Patrick watches it all the time." He had to give himself props for at least knowing something about the game.

"Oh, David! That's hockey, dear." Marcy laughed. 

Normally David would take offense to that, but he somehow sensed that Marcy was laughing with him and not at him.

"Um, yeah. Okay. Does Mr. Brewer like that?"

"He certainly does."

"I wanted to get tickets for Patrick and Mr. Brewer to go to a game together for Christmas."

"Oh, David, that's a lovely idea. Are the New York Rangers playing soon?"

"Oh, um, I will look into that." David was glad she gave him the name of a team because, of course, he could've googled the team that Patrick watched, but having confirmation of the correct team was even better.

"Are we going to the game?" Marcy asked. The tone of her voice was unreadable.

"Oh, is that, um, something you're interested in?"

"Honestly, I'd much rather watch Bridget Jones’ Diary, or maybe Pretty Woman."

"I'm very amenable to a movie night." The excitement in David's voice was probably clear, considering he didn't know the first thing about hockey. Patrick had tried to explain it to David, but whenever they turned on a game, David would frequently fall asleep on Patrick's lap--or at least pretend to fall asleep while Patrick ran his gentle hands through David's hair.

They wrapped up their conversation, and David clicked into Ticketmaster right away. David was able to find tickets for a Christmas Day game against the Toronto Maple Leafs. Although David didn't ask Mrs. Brewer, it made sense that it was Mr. Brewer's team. David couldn't wait to give Patrick these tickets. 

++++

After his call to Patrick's parents, David tried to contain his excitement about Christmas all day and just hoped he wouldn't spill when he saw Patrick. He knew Patrick would be home late, so they had planned takeout for dinner. 

It wasn't till about 8 pm when Patrick walked through the door looking defeated. They had texted all day, and Patrick hadn't given him the impression that it had been a difficult day. David walked up to him and took Patrick into his arms, placing a gentle kiss on his lips. When they broke the kiss, Patrick seemed to hang on extra tightly. David melted into his embrace as he knew Patrick must have needed this. 

"Hi honey, how was your day?" David asked as Patrick released his hold on David. David stroked his cheek, and Patrick leaned right into the touch, not letting go of his grasp on David's waist.

"It's going to be a long tax season. I'm going to apologize in advance as you might not like me too much by the time April rolls around."

"I think I can change your mood." David moved his hands down to Patrick's shoulders, gently rubbing them. "You're so tense. Why don't I draw you a bath?"

"Only if you join me."

David eyed the takeout containers on the counter as his stomach started to growl, but he'd waited this long; what's a little while longer? He wanted to embrace the opportunity to take care of Patrick the way he had always taken care of David. 

After David started the water running, he surveyed his bath supplies and found a lavender bubble bath, unopened. He opened it, inhaling pleasant hints of vanilla underneath the soothing lavender scent. He tossed a couple of capfuls into the tub as Patrick walked into the bathroom, completely naked. 

David walked up to Patrick and took him in his arms, and nuzzled his neck. "You better get in this tub before I ravish you now," David growled softly.

"What if I want that?" Patrick grinned. His eyes had softened and even started to twinkle. He already looked so much more relaxed than he had when he walked in the door. 

"I'm agreeable to that, but first, we need to relax those muscles."

David pulled out some lavender massage oil and left it on the lip of the tub. He quickly got undressed and slid right behind Patrick. Patrick leaned right on David and closed his eyes.

"Can I just stay here for a few moments? I love the way your cock is teasing my ass, but I just want this for the moment." 

As much as David wanted Patrick all day, every day, he loved that they could just lie here like this in each other's arms and not say a word. They didn't need words. The way their bodies fit together said enough. _Please hold me because I feel safe with you. I had a shitty day at work, but none of that matters when I'm in your arms._ David never thought he'd have this, and still, on occasion, would pinch himself as a reminder that he does have this, and it's not going to end anytime soon. 

"Anything you want, honey." David reached down and gently kissed down Patrick's neck, down to the tops of his shoulders. 

David suggested he try to work through the knots in Patrick's back. It wasn't that he wanted to rush the bath, but he didn't want to lose the warm water. David took his time and gently worked through every tense muscle in his body. He did this with his hands, his lips, and his tongue. By the time the water got cold, their limbs and lips were entangled. They broke apart long enough to get out of the tub, then lips were reuniting, hands were roaming, and before long, they had fallen onto their bed, seeking their release. 

++++

"I failed to mention this earlier, but I have food, and I need to eat," David said as they lay in bed with Patrick on his chest, worn out and glowing.

Patrick turned his head to look up at David. "Why didn't you say something sooner?"

"I think you're supposed to take care of your partner in a relationship?"

“You _always_ take care of me.” Patrick grinned and kissed David. "But yes, let's eat."

They got dressed and walked into the kitchen. They warmed up the takeout and sat down at the kitchen table.

Patrick jabbed his fork into his lo mein, wrapping the noodles around his fork. "I talked to my mom today, and I told her we weren't coming home for Christmas. Normally, she puts up a fight about me not coming home, but this year she didn't." Patrick placed his fork in his mouth.

"You seem...upset about that?" David asked.

"Well, I _was_ looking forward to going home and introducing you to my family. I'm a little surprised that my mom is not fazed by my absence this year. Last year, she didn't take it so well." Patrick focused on his lo mein, not looking up at David. 

David looked over at Patrick. It occurred to him that must have been why he seemed so disappointed when he walked through the door. "It doesn't mean they won't miss you. She just understands that you have other priorities.” David reached over and tipped up Patrick’s chin. “We're going to go see your parents soon. I really can't wait to meet them."

"You're probably right." The tone in Patrick's voice was still laced with hurt even though a ghost of a smile attempted to cross his face.

David watched Patrick wipe away a tear from his eye and pulled his chair in close to Patrick, pulling him into a hug.

"Christmas is going to be great this year. I promise."

Patrick nodded and kissed David.

It was going to kill David to keep this from him, but Patrick loved surprises. David just had to hold on for a few more days.

+++++

December 23rd arrived, and David felt ready for Christmas. He had closed down the gallery through the New Year since there were no shows. He wanted to focus on Patrick and his parents. 

David had called his cleaning lady over to give the apartment a once-over and place fresh linens on the bed in his guest room. He wanted everything perfect for when Patrick's parents arrived. 

He thought about making a trip to the grocery store to pick up what he thought they might need, but then he thought he could just put a list together via instacart. There were enough grocery delivery services available in the city that they wouldn't have to go back out. He wasn't sure what was needed for lasagna, so he decided to wait till Patrick's mother arrived.

He was surprisingly excited but extremely nervous to meet Patrick's parents. He woke up with his stomach in knots, and for the first time in a long time, he avoided his morning coffee. Not because he didn't need it, but because it wasn't going to take away the panic or the nerves that came with meeting Patrick's parents. David already felt close to Patrick's mom. They had shared multiple conversations about their favorite romantic comedies, but sharing conversations about movies and discussing a woman's son were two very different things.

They raised Patrick. They had to be good people. 

The doorbell rang. It had to be Patrick's parents.

David opened the door, and the smiles he was greeted with warmed his heart immensely. He wasn't even greeted with that level of sincerity by his own family.

"Oh, David, it's so lovely to meet you." Mrs. Brewer pulled David into a hug. It wasn't expected, but David loved it. He didn't hug his own mother much, and normally being embraced by a stranger would be awkward and cringy, but not this hug from Mrs. Brewer. It felt more like hugging Adelina. It was warm and inviting. David liked these kinds of hugs. Patrick gave these kinds of hugs.

"Hello, Mr. and Mrs. Brewer. I'm so glad you could join us. Please come in."

"Hello, David." Mr. Brewer held out his hand, and David shook it. He had a very firm handshake, just like Patrick. David could see it. Patrick was a younger version of his father and knowing that he knew they'd get along well. 

"Oh my David, this place is beautiful, and right in the city." Mrs. Brewer said, her face full of awe and wonder. She just looked so happy to be there.

"It can be loud, but it's definitely convenient."

Mrs. Brewer's gaze fell back on David. "Patrick must love it here."

"Um, no, but he appreciates the quick commute to work."

"Well, yes, he was always a country boy. I always thought he and Rachel were going to move into a-"

Mr. Brewer elbowed his wife.

"Oh dear, I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking." Mrs. Brewer corrected, and David could see the regret on her face. 

"No, it's okay. I've met Rachel. She's great."

"Yes, she is, but honestly, those two were better off as friends."

It was a relief to hear her say that after Mrs. Brewer had accidentally mentioned her name. David couldn't have blamed her. David knew Patrick's history with Rachel, and although Patrick had dated others, his longest relationship was with Rachel.

“Show me to your kitchen David. We're going to make lasagna."

"Um, small problem, I have literally nothing in my kitchen."

"Oh dear, that is definitely a problem. I guess we better head to the grocery store."

"Oh, that's not necessary, I'll just instacart a list."

"David, are you trying to tell me that you don't have a grocery store in New York City?"

"Um, no, but I didn't think you'd want to get on the subway. There are a lot of, let's say, interesting people."

"Fortunately, I enjoy people watching. Let's go, David."

"Okay." David reluctantly agreed and shrugged his shoulders. He wasn't sure if getting on the subway in New York City was the best thing to do with your boyfriend's mother, but he sensed that as sweet as Marcy Brewer was, she was not someone you argue with.

“I’ll just stay here and watch the hockey game if you two don’t mind,” Mr. Brewer said.

David and Mrs. Brewer nodded as they picked up their coats and left the apartment.

David was surprised at how easily the conversation flowed with Patrick's mother. She was so sweet and so kind. He couldn't get over how much she reminded him of Adelina. They talked about the gallery, but mostly about Patrick growing up. He never tired of hearing about Patrick's childhood, even if it was the polar opposite of David's.

A little while later, they came through the door giggling and laughing with several bags of groceries.

"Did you have fun?" Mr. Brewer asked. 

"Actually, we did. We need to come into the city much more often. David, I could ride the subway all day long with you."

"Well, I did warn you that there would be some interesting people on the subway."

"You must love hopping on the subway and not worrying about a car."

"There is literally no point to driving within the city. You're much more likely to get into a car accident."

"I believe that."

David and Mrs. Brewer unloaded the groceries. They had bought plenty to last for a few days as Patrick's mother had planned to do a lot of cooking and baking while she was here. David certainly wasn't going to object, but he didn't want to take advantage. She was here to see her son, not to bake for David. Speaking of Patrick…

Patrick  
  


**Today** 4:14 PM  
  
I love you!  
  


I love you too!  
  


How’s your day?  
  


Busy, I've been in meetings all day, but I'll actually be home earlier tonight.  
  


Define early.  
  


Oh, have a secret boyfriend hiding at the house you want to get rid of before I get home?  
  


Nothing about that sentence is remotely funny.  
  


I’m sorry.  
  


Forgive me?  
  


I’ll think about it.  
  


You can pick the movie tonight.  
  


What if I wanted to watch the hockey?  
  


You'd willingly do that for me?  
  


No, but there was a moment where I thought about doing that.  
  


Aww, babe, don't tease me like that.  
  


I suppose I could do a better job at staying awake while you watch the hockey.  
  


Maybe I should just take you to a game.  
  


Let's not go crazy.  
  


Okay, okay.  
  


So what should we do for dinner tonight?  
  


Pizza?  
  


Just so happens I have something in the oven.  
  


Should I alert the fire station?  
  


Rude.  
  


Are you cooking?  
  


Maybe.  
  


You’ll find out when you get home.  
  


Speaking of which, what time should I expect you?  
  


I’ll be home by 6.  
  


Can’t wait!  
  


Hurry home, honey.  
  


I have a surprise waiting for you.  
  


Really?  
  


Mmmm, Hmmm.  
  


Going to give me more to go on?  
  


I don’t think it’s traditional to spoil a surprise.  
  


Fair.  
  


See you soon.  
  


I love you!  
  


I love you more!  
  


Mrs. Brewer looked over at David leaning against the counter. "My my." Mrs. Brewer said with a smile as she watched David. 

David looked up at Mrs. Brewer with what David imagined to be the goofiest grin. "What?"

"You must have been texting Patrick."

"As a matter of fact, I was," David responded casually.

"Does he know we're here?"

"Nope. Still a surprise."

"Good." 

She turned to pick out ingredients from the fridge for the lasagna and the salad and then turned toward David. "David dear, would you mind cutting up the lettuce for the caesar salad?"

David nodded, picking up the lettuce and a knife, and got right to work. While they worked, they talked about family holiday traditions. Mrs. Brewer assembled the lasagna. 

It was closing in on 5 pm when she placed the lasagna in the oven. 

David sat down at the kitchen table as he pondered a few things. Patrick would be home soon, and now would probably be the only opportunity to speak to Patrick's parents alone.

"David, you've been awfully quiet for a little while, is something wrong?" Marcy asked the tone in her voice laced with concern, her eyes soft and warm as she walked over to the table. 

David looked up at her, and he knew he could do this. "Mrs. Brewer, could I talk to you and Mr. Brewer before Patrick comes home?"

She nodded, "Absolutely." Marcy turned her attention toward her husband. "Clint, can you come over to the table, dear?"

Clint turned off the television and walked over to the table, sitting down.

David looked down at the table. He could feel their eyes on him as if they were watching his every move. He wasn't used to this level of attention.

"David, you can tell us anything, dear." Mrs. Brewer said softly, warmly.

David attempted to sneak in a deep breath and steady his nerves. He had never 'met the parents', much less have this kind of conversation.

David looked at each of them one at a time. "Mr. and Mrs. Brewer, I never thought I would have this kind of conversation with anyone's parents before, so if I mess this up, please accept my apologies."

David took another deep breath. He could do this for Patrick. He could do anything for Patrick. He looked back up at the Brewers.

"I love your son very much. He's brought so much to my life that I didn't even think was possible."

"Oh, David, he loves you." Mrs. Brewer chimed in.

"Marcy, let him finish." Mr. Brewer interjected.

"With your blessing, I want to ask Patrick to marry me."

David watched their expressions, unreadable, which started to cause internal panic. Every muscle in his body tightened, waiting for some kind of response. Any response, really. 

Even though it was only maybe a minute later, which felt more like an hour. A large smile formed over Marcy's face, the light in her eyes softened. David looked over at Clint, who was also smiling. Relief was starting to wash over him.

"Oh David, yes, a thousand times yes."

"Mr. Brewer?" David asked.

"Yes, David, you have our blessing." Mr. Brewer smiled and David was pretty sure he saw a twinkle in his eye.

Knowing Patrick’s parents approved, meant everything.

Patrick's parents both got up and pulled David up into a group hug. When the hug broke, Mrs. Brewer continued, "You've made our sweet boy so incredibly happy. To us, you're already family."

The broad smile on her face took any and all weight off of David's shoulders. The Brewers loved him, and he loved them. 

"Thank you, Mrs. Brewer. I feel so fortunate to have found Patrick."

"He feels the same way, dear. He called us the day you two ‘met’." Mrs. Brewer used air quotes. “He told us about the devastatingly attractive man who was so out of his league.”

“No, he’s really out of my league. He has his life together, he’s so smart.”

“David, I look at everything you’ve accomplished. I think the two of you are more alike than you realize.” 

David nodded in agreement. They were both successful and well respected in their fields, but socially, they did run in different circles.

“Opposites can attract too. It just took you two a few minutes to figure that out. In the end, it’ll make you two that much stronger.” Mrs. Brewer continued.

"Yes, we wasted a lot of time, and I'm going to spend the rest of our lives together making it up to him. I promise you that."

"Don't ever feel sorry for taking your time. Patrick is a patient man. He knew."

"Thank you both so much. I'm going to do my best to make him happy."

She smiled and nodded reassuringly. "We know you will." She squeezed David's hand and continued, "How about you help me set the table? Patrick should be home soon, and I'm sure he'll be hungry when he gets home."

David nodded in agreement.

++++

It had been a long day and Patrick's workload for tax season just seemed to pile up with each passing day. He was definitely up for the work but disappointed that he couldn't take David home for Christmas. He wanted to show off David to all of his family and friends. Knowing that he couldn't was starting to eat at him. 

As he sat on the subway for his much shorter ride since he moved in with David, he thought about what he bought David for Christmas. David had everything he could ever want, which made gift giving nearly impossible. Patrick had booked them a spa weekend at a ski resort. They had talked about taking a weekend away over the past year, but things kept coming up, and they just never made it happen. 

David's gallery was thriving, especially after the New Year's show. Patrick's client roster had grown exponentially after David's show, which he didn't need, but would never turn down the business. Their successful careers gave them less time together, but living together still provided them _some_ time together. Patrick really craved time with David away from the city, which was also another reason why not getting away for Christmas was so disappointing. At least he had David. Christmas would be perfect with David.

Patrick got off the subway and walked a block down the street to David's apartment building. He still struggled to call it his place even though David had told him time and time again, it was his too. David hadn't asked for rent, so it just felt like he was staying with David. 

As he was about to place his key in the hole to unlock the door, he heard a lot of giggling. _Did David have company?_ He listened intently. He heard an older woman's voice as well. It had to be Adelina, he thought. Maybe she was coming over to prepare a Christmas meal for them. Patrick had fallen in love with her the moment they met. She reminded him so much of his own mother, and he could tell that she loved David like her own. 

Patrick slipped his key into the lock and gently opened it. The laughter was getting closer, and Patrick assumed they must be in the kitchen. He hung his coat and laptop in the coat closet and walked into the kitchen. Shock wasn't even a word he could use to describe the emotion he felt when he saw David laughing with his mother.

"Mom?" Patrick scrunched his forehead in surprise.

Marcy walked over immediately and pulled Patrick in for a hug. "Oh, my sweet boy. Merry Christmas."

Patrick had missed his mother's warm embrace. It had been over a year.

Patrick pulled away. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, David and I got to talking, and he invited us for Christmas. How could we refuse to spend a few days with our only son and his handsome boyfriend?"

Everything felt perfect. His mom was glowing. David was smiling. This would be a great Christmas.

"Why didn't you tell me you were coming? I could've prepared…."

Marcy cut him off. "David wanted to surprise you. You've been under a lot of stress at work, and he just wanted to see you smile."

Patrick looked over at David, who just stood there smiling, watching this whole scene play out with such adoration. Patrick walked over to David and took him in his arms. He kissed him softly. "Thank you," Patrick said softly, kissing his favorite spot on David's neck just below his ear. 

"I knew you were missing your parents, and I just wanted to make everything okay."

"You made everything okay." Patrick kissed David again.

Patrick released David and walked towards the stove and started sniffing the variety of aromas filling the kitchen. "That's not lasagna, is it?"

"It most certainly is." Patrick's mother said with a smile.

"I have it on good authority that it's almost ready, so go hurry and get comfy!!!" David kissed him on the cheek and shooed him out of the kitchen.

"Love you!" Patrick yelled back as he made his way down the hallway.

"Love you too, but I'll love you more when you hurry back for dinner!" David shouted back.

When Patrick made his way back to the bedroom, he sat down for a moment in awe of what he just witnessed. David made this happen. David made what Patrick thought was impossible possible. Why hadn't he thought to ask his parents to come here for Christmas? It didn't matter. David knew what he needed without him even asking for it. God, he loved this man, and he could tell his mother did too. He knew his dad was here, but he hadn't seen him yet. Maybe he was watching a hockey game. That didn't seem out of character. When hockey was on, there was a zone. Patrick and his father both lived in it during each game.

Patrick quickly changed out of his work clothes and threw on a pair of jeans and a shirt. He walked into the living room, where he found his father just as he suspected.

"Dad!"

Clint turned around and got up, shaking Patrick's hand and grabbing his shoulder with the other.

"Thank you for coming."

"You should thank David for inviting us. He loves you, son. He's a good man."

"Ya, I think so." Patrick nodded, his stomach doing a flip flop knowing his father approved of this man who was Patrick's mind was the love of his life. 

"Son, sit down with me for a few minutes and watch some hockey. I think David and your mother have dinner under control."

"Sure, but I'm pretty sure dinner is almost ready."

No sooner did he say that David entered the room.

"I love that you two are spending time together, but I'm about to eat a whole pan of lasagna if you two don't come to join us."

Patrick looked at his father. "Let's go eat. We can watch more later."

When Patrick and Clint walked back into the kitchen, they saw a caesar salad, bread, and an entire pan of lasagna on the table. 

"David, did you make the lasagna?" Patrick walked in and rubbed David's shoulders.

"Absolutely not. Your mother was brave enough to offer to teach me, but I politely declined. I take no credit for the meal in front of us, except I might have chopped some lettuce for the salad."

"The salad looks perfect!" 

Everyone sat down and immediately started to dig in. Conversation flowed as if it wasn't the first time the four of them had shared a meal together. David would comment, and his parents would tease. David took it in stride because he must have sensed how much Patrick's parents loved him. How could he not?

They had spent the rest of the evening talking about the next few days. David was going to show the Brewers Rockefeller Plaza and the Christmas tree, at Mrs. Brewer's request, of course. Then on Christmas Day, they planned to have a quiet day. The Brewers planned to leave on the 26th. 

They had watched some hockey, and David had taken his place against Patrick's shoulder. Once the game was done, they decided to head to bed. David had crawled into bed first, and as Patrick climbed into bed, he turned to his side, facing David. "Thank you so much."

"You're welcome." David's lips curved to one side for a moment, but his expression changed, more unreadable as he continued. "Are you upset?"

"Upset? No, why would I be upset?" Patrick raised his eyebrow.

“You were so _upset_ the other night about Christmas.” 

"I was. When did you talk to my parents?"

"I'm pretty sure I broke the news to your mom that we weren't coming."

"Well, that explains a lot." Patrick chuckled. "No, I'm not upset. This was a pleasant surprise. This is exactly something my mother would've done. I can't be mad at you for that." Patrick reached over and gently brushed his lips over David's.

“I _wish_ you didn’t have to work tomorrow.” David gently moved his arm around Patrick's waist and gently started rubbing circles around the small of Patrick's back.

"Yeah, me too. You know tomorrow is our one year anniversary."

"Nope. We aren't doing anniversaries. I _distinctly_ remember meeting you on January 4th, 2019, but I'd hardly call that a date." 

"Agreed. I bought you a coffee, and you couldn't get out of the coffee shop fast enough." Patrick insisted.

"In my defense, you were holding my wallet hostage, and a cute boy was offering to buy me coffee. I wasn't going to say no." David waved a hand in the air.

"So you thought I was cute, but you couldn't get out of the cafe quickly enough?" Patrick ran his hand over David's ass giving it a slight pinch.

"Hmmm." David moaned in approval. "I might have staged an exit." David's hands started to roam underneath Patrick's pajama pants toward Patrick's ass.

"That just makes sense," Patrick said, running his hands underneath David's shirt.

"No, but I was 87% sure you were straight, so there's that," David said, slowly ran his hand from Patrick's neck to reach around to the back of Patrick's head, bringing him in closer to his own face.

"You aren't apparently a good judge of character," Patrick smirked as their foreheads collided gently.

"I didn't say I didn't have any flaws."

"You don't. You're perfect. You're perfect for me." He leaned in, capturing David's lips in a heated kiss that steamed up the room rather quickly.

A little while later, Patrick was sitting comfortably in bed as David walked in from his evening skincare routine. David was about to climb into bed but hesitated. Patrick watched him. He could tell by each tiny movement of each little element that he was contemplating something on his face. 

"Babe, what's wrong?" Patrick scrunched his forehead.

“Well, I’m _hoping_ you won’t object if I gave you your Christmas present _early_?”

Patrick practically jumped right out of bed. "I was hoping you'd say that. I was hoping to give you your present early."

"Um, yes, please. As if you even have to ask."

They both scrambled around the apartment to find their presents. Patrick met David back in the living room right in front of the Christmas tree, where he sat an envelope right in the front of the tree within the tree branches. David walked over to Patrick and held out an envelope.  
"You first, honey." 

Patrick opened up the envelope to reveal two tickets for the Toronto Maple Leafs versus the New York Rangers. He hadn't been to a game in years, so to say he was excited was an understatement. "Hockey tickets? You're going to go to a hockey game with me?"

"I actually thought you might like to go with your dad. Look at the date of the game."

Patrick looked down at the tickets. _December 25th._ “Christmas Day.”

"Yes, I thought you and your dad never get to spend time together, and yes, it's Christmas Day, but every day with you is like Christmas, so I figured I could share one day with your dad. And it just so happens your mom has agreed to watch 'Bridget Jones' Diary,' so I'll be okay."

"I love this, David." Patrick really did; he'd be lying if there wasn't a part of him that wished David was going with him, but David was right. His dad would be over the moon to go to the game with him. 

"You think your dad will want to go?"

"Absolutely. It's been a while since he's been to a game, and it's the Toronto Maple Leafs. You might become his favorite son."

"Son?"

"David, you're a part of this family, and if I have anything to say about it, that won't change anytime soon," Patrick said as he moved right into David's space, pulling him in for a kiss.

"I like the sound of that. Your parents are great." 

"My parents love you."

"Okay, my turn?" David's face lit up.

"Yes, please."

David reached for the envelope in the tree and sat down on the couch. Patrick sat down next to him. Patrick watched David open up the envelope, which contained a piece of paper. His reaction was unreadable as Patrick watched his face go through a journey of disappointment, maybe happy to finally be confused. 

David placed a hand on Patrick's thigh and rubbed his leg up and down. "You really want me to try the skiing, don't you?"

"We could get you a lesson. If you hate it, I'll never ask you to try it again." Patrick reached down to David's hand and interlaced his fingers in David's. Patrick pulled David's hand to Patrick's lips, kissing each knuckle, resting their arms on the back of the couch.

"But you know that if I run face-first into a try and scar this," David gestured to his face with his free hand and continued, "you're still stuck with me."

"David, you'd look beautiful with a hundred scars," Patrick said softly as he gazed into David's warm, dark eyes.

"You say that now."

"I mean that."

"We'll see about that when I crash into the tree and get scratches on my face and a broken leg." David waved his free hand in a circle.

"David, I won't let that happen. You're going to love skiing." Patrick insisted.

"Um, I doubt that, but at least there are spa treatments involved."

"As many spa treatments as you want, and did I mention there is a hot tub on the outside deck of our room?"

"I believe you left out that detail. So, um, when are we going on this little getaway?"

"We'll leave the morning of January 8th and return on Monday, the 11th."

"You don't have to work?"

"Nope and my laptop isn't coming with me. Our weekend all alone. No work, no loud city noises, just me and you in the open air, in the hot tub, in the sauna, in the spa. Whatever you want."

"Well, when you put it that way, how can I refuse?" David got up off the couch, pulling Patrick up with him. He led him back to the bedroom. They climbed into bed as it was getting late. 

Patrick laid down and turned over to face David. "So we're going to need to do a little shopping. We'll need some ski gear."

"Okay." David nodded.

"I thought we could visit the REI shop in Soho?"

"Where we met?"

"That would be the one."

"I like that idea. I like that idea a lot." Patrick saw a different kind of twinkle in David's eye that he hadn't seen before. For some reason unknown to Patrick, David didn't seem to mind the idea of going back to the ski shop. Just the fact that David didn't seem to mind skiing at all was surprising. Although David surprised him all the time. 

"So while we're talking about sports, what do you think about trying to go to more sporting events together?"

"Maybe we could try the baseball? I believe that was promised to me a long time ago?"

"So you can eat your way through the stadium?"

"Who am I to turn down nachos and pretzels?"

"Hotdogs?"

"Keep talking…"

"The Kiss Cam."

"The what cam?" David said, furrowing his eyebrows.

"The Kiss Cam. Don't tell me you've never heard of the kiss cam?"

"Um, never have I ever been in some kind of facility where they throw or hit balls, so I really have no idea what you're talking about."

Patrick laughed.

"A camera goes around the crowd and looks for people, and if the camera catches you, you have to kiss. The whole stadium gets to see the kiss."

"Oh, I could do that, but these people might get a show." David's lips gathered the corner of his mouth. Patrick swore he even noticed a slight blush down David's neck.

"I'd kiss you in front of a whole baseball stadium full of people."

"I'm amenable to that idea. Let's get tickets. I believe you struck out last time."

"David Rose, did you just use a sports metaphor?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about." David nodded and waved his hands in the air.

"Hmmm...I think you do." Patrick pulled David in for a kiss. "But...we’ll save that for another day. I do need to get some sleep."

"Good night, Patrick." 

"Good night, David."

Patrick cuddled up to David's chest and fell asleep wrapped in David's arms.

+++++

Patrick got up the next morning and started reviewing prep work for each of his clients. He knew he wasn't going to get far, but he was just trying to peek through their history and get some initial lists together of what paperwork and forms he would need for each of his clients, so if he needed to request paperwork or files, he could do it timely.

After a couple of hours had gone by, a delivery man approached Patrick with a dozen roses, six white and six red. There weren’t many people in the office so Patrick was surprised that someone was delivering flowers and even more so that they were for him. Patrick signed for the delivery and tipped the driver. He walked back to his office and set the vase of flowers on his desk and sat back down. As he read the card, a smile crossed his face.

_Merry Christmas, Honey!  
I love you!_

_David  
xoxo_

David sent these not because it was Christmas Eve, but because today marked a year that they finally got their act together. David would never call this an anniversary, but he knew today was special. It dawned on Patrick that he hadn't done anything for David for today, and it was late morning. He was probably going to pay heavily, but David was worth it. He clicked into the internet and brought up a company that delivered chocolate-covered strawberries. Patrick ordered up two dozen strawberries and had them delivered to the apartment. 

After a couple of hours, Patrick packed up everything to head back to the apartment to meet David and his parents. They had planned to go into the city to see the Christmas tree at Rockefeller Center and dinner reservations for an Italian restaurant downtown. 

As Patrick was making his way out of the building he worked in, his phone buzzed.

David  
  


**Today** 11:58 AM  
  


**David:** You might need to hurry home before I eat all of them.  
  


**Patrick:** I take you like the strawberries.  
  


**David:** They're delicious.  
  


**Patrick:** Maybe offer one to my parents?  
  


**David:** They politely declined, but I promise to save one or two that we can feed each other in bed later.   
  


**Patrick:** Just one or two?  
  


**Patrick:** I may not want to share one or two.  
  


**David:** Um, I'm the one who doesn't share, and I believe I just said I would save one or two for you, so I'm compromising.  
  


**Patrick:** You’re learning.  
  


**David:**....  
  


**Patrick:** I know you're pouting over there.  
  


**David:** My mouth was full of strawberry, I couldn't talk.  
  


**Patrick:** I'll fill your mouth up with something later.  
  


**David:** I'm amenable to that idea.  
  


**Patrick:** I'll be home soon.  
  


**Patrick:** Just got on the subway.  
  


**Patrick:** Love you!  
  


Patrick arrived home a little while later. Patrick's parents, David and himself, left immediately to go downtown to see the Christmas tree at Rockefeller Plaza. 

Even though he had been in the city for a few years now, Patrick had seen the tree, but he had never made a point to really enjoy the tree's beauty. Now, looking at all the color and sharing it with David was a whole new experience. 

David and Patrick took a selfie in front of the tree. Patrick found himself pleasantly surprised that David had not been appalled by all the color on the tree. David just liked everything simple, which typically meant white or clear lights only, but Patrick could tell something was different with David about this tree. For Patrick, it was more about the color that David had brought to his life. He had introduced him to the city's cultural side, and Patrick was attempting to introduce David to the city's sportier side. He knew he'd get there. As much as they were both the same people, they were both different people now that they were together. Love had changed them both.

They ate dinner and hopped on the subway back to the apartment. It had been a great afternoon, and Patrick could tell that his parents loved downtown New York. They weren't ready to move into the city, and Patrick would never want that, but it was nice to share this part of his life with his parents. Patrick didn't know if he would always stay in the city, but it didn't matter. As long as David stayed here, Patrick didn't have anywhere else that he wanted to be. 

****

Their spa/ski weekend was only a few days away, and they had agreed to meet at the ski shop after work. David arrived first. Patrick had just texted him letting him know he was on the subway and would be there soon. David started looking around the store, not really sure what kind of equipment Patrick had in mind. He didn't care. He was just looking forward to their weekend away. 

Patrick walked in and smiled as soon as his eyes met David's. He approached him and kissed him briefly. Patrick had pulled out his list of items they needed. Patrick was starting to look at a display of gaitor masks. David walked up behind him and got down on one knee.

"David, should I pick one up for you?" Patrick asked, his back toward David, still looking at the display of gaitor masks. "Just in case you decide to join me on the slopes?" Patrick continued to look for another moment. David's silence must have caused Patrick to turn around, who found David on one knee. Patrick's eyes went wide. 

"David, what's going on?"

"I crashed into this man two years ago in this very store. I thought he was this careless, straight guy who didn't care about anything but himself. Fortunately for me, he was determined to prove me wrong. He never gave up on me, even when I was absolutely terrified to give him a chance. I wanted to believe that he and I could have something special, but I was too scared to be wrong. I don't know if it was fate or Christmas Magic or something, but I found him again just over a year ago, and there hasn't been a day that has gone by since where I haven't dreamt about waking up next to him every morning and falling asleep next to him every night for the rest of my life. Patrick, you're the love of my life. Will you marry me?"

David looked up at Patrick, whose grin was as wide as his face. His eyes were soft, yet loud. If David looked closely, he might have imagined a tear or two falling from Patrick's eyes. A few seconds had gone by, and although all signs pointed to a positive response, Patrick had yet to say anything.

"Patrick, please say something. I'm already envisioning nightmares about what is really on this carpet."

Patrick pulled David up to stand. "Yes, David Rose. Yes, I will marry you." Patrick wrapped his hands on either side of David's face and pulled him in for a kiss. David tried to pour all the love he could into this kiss while remembering they were in a public place. Fortunately, there were no other customers around.

David broke the kiss to open up a box for Patrick containing a cobalt blue band. He picked up the band from the box and slid it onto Patrick’s ring finger. "Perfect fit."

"David, it's beautiful." Patrick looked down at the band, admiring the blue baseball stitching throughout the band. "I'm definitely taking you to a baseball game, and I will be kissing you on that kiss cam." Patrick kissed David again and rested his forehead on David's. "I love you."

"I love you too." 

++++

David found himself lying in his childhood bed at his parent's house. Tomorrow all of his dreams would come true. Tomorrow he would marry the man of his dreams. A man he might not have ever met if Stevie hadn't needed a new winter hat. She never purchased a winter hat because David was accidentally attacked and forced her to exit the store immediately, but his attacker knew something David didn't. It would've been so easy for Patrick to just turn David’s wallet into the police, but he didn't. David was so thankful.

As David was peeking through his Instagram account, he received a text.

Patrick  
  


**Today** 11:25 PM  
  


**Patrick:** Are you awake?  
  


**David:** I couldn't sleep if I tried.  
  


**Patrick:** Not popping a pill, crying a bit, or going to bed early?  
  


**David:** I did pop a pill to calm myself down as I'm still worried you'll wake up and realize this is all a mistake, but not crying...yet.  
  


**Patrick:** Maybe after I put that ring on your finger tomorrow, you'll realize I'm not going anywhere.   
  


**David:** You say that now, but once you say 'I do,' you've entered into a legally binding contract. If you want to back out, now's the time to do so.  
  


**David:** If you want to back out, now's the time to do so.  
  


**Patrick:** What if I want to be legally bound to you?  
  


**David:** That shouldn't sound hot.  
  


**Patrick:** Do you want me to tie you up on our wedding night?  
  


**David:** I’m amenable to that idea.  
  


**Patrick:** Noted.  
  


**Patrick:** Hey, know what?  
  


**David:** Um, no, I don't.  
  


**Patrick:** I was going to ask you to marry me.   
  


**David:** What do you mean?  
  


**Patrick:** You beat me to it.   
  


**David:** Why am I just hearing about this now?  
  


**Patrick:** I didn't want to steal your thunder.   
  


**Patrick:** You made it happen.   
  


**Patrick:** I didn't have a plan in place.   
  


**Patrick:** I just knew I didn't want to lose you...ever.  
  


**David:** You never have to worry about that.  
  


**Patrick:** I'm still amazed you're mine.  
  


**Patrick:** I can't believe you chose me.  
  


**David:** You could have your pick of anyone in the city, but you chose me.  
  


**Patrick:** I'll always choose you.  
  


**Patrick:** Tomorrow will be perfect, it's going to be beautiful, and at the end of the day, I can't wait to kiss you and call you my husband.  
  


**David:** I did pick some beautiful flowers, didn't I?  
  


**Patrick:** Babe, you make everything beautiful.  
  


**Patrick:** I love you so very much.  
  


**David:** I love you too, honey.  
  


**Patrick:** Get some rest and check your overnight bag.  
  


David got up and started digging through his overnight bag. To his surprise, he found one of Patrick's plain t-shirts in his bag, and when he smelled it, he realized that it didn't smell dirty. It smelled like Patrick straight out of the shower, fresh and clean. A scent he could bury himself in for days and never escape. David climbed back into bed, holding onto the shirt tight like his favorite teddy bear, but not before he texted Patrick back. 

Patrick  
  


**Today** 11:45 PM  
  


**David:** It's almost like having you right here with me.   
  


**David:** Thank you.  
  


**David:** Are you in bed?  
  


**Patrick:** I'll go there now.  
  


David waited a few moments and saw the tiny conversation bubbles forming on his phone. 

Patrick  
  


**Today** 11:51 PM  
  


**Patrick:** The bed freshly smells of you.   
  


**David:** Just in case you thought about bringing over a secret boyfriend, I wanted you haunted by the memory of me.  
  


**Patrick:** My secret boyfriend could never compare to you.  
  


**David:** Naturally.  
  


**David:** Thank you for the shirt. I'm going to miss warming up to your little snore noises.  
  


**Patrick:** Snore noises?  
  


**David:** Yes, I believe that's what those are.  
  


**Patrick:** I don’t snore.  
  


**David:** I disagree.  
  


**Patrick:** Hmmm.  
  


**Patrick:** We should both get some sleep because I don't intend to let you sleep tomorrow night, future husband.   
  


**David:** I like that plan.  
  


**Patrick:** Till tomorrow.   


**David:** Good night, Patrick.  
  


+++++ 

Patrick woke up with the biggest smile on his face. He was marrying his soulmate, his perfect half, the yin to his yang. Patrick couldn’t wait to come back to the apartment tonight together, as a married couple.

Luckily, everything was all set for today. David had spared no expense to make sure everything was perfect. He had a contingency plan for his contingency plans and made sure both wedding planners knew what those were. He had hired two, worried that one would get sick. 

Patrick didn't need half of what David had planned. He just wanted David, but if all the fanfare would make David happy, Patrick wanted him to have it. It didn't hurt that David could afford all of it, or at least his parents could. 

Patrick slowly got up and freshened up. Before long, it was time for him and his parents to head to the park. David had booked Central Park for their wedding, and the weather was perfect. The sun was shining, without a single cloud in the sky. The temperature was comfortable. A warm June day, about 75 degrees. 

Patrick wanted to hear David’s voice one last time. He knew he couldn’t see him, but he needed David to hear something before the ceremony. Patrick looked everywhere to see who might know where David was or how they could connect Patrick to him. He found Stevie.

Stevie was talking to some friends, but he was the groom. He was allowed to interrupt, and so he did as he walked right up to her. "Hey, where's David?"

"Um, why?" Stevie questioned defensively.

“I _just_ want to hear his voice.” Patrick pleaded.

"Call him." Stevie deadpanned.

"No, I need him to hear this."

"Not that I believe in old wives’ tales, but I think it's bad luck for you two to see each other before the wedding."

"I don't want to see him. I just want to talk to him."

"If you think you're going to end this now, I might have to punch you in the face."

"Are you joking right now?" Stevie’s expressionless face irked Patrick at this moment. She had to be kidding. She had to know Patrick better than that.

"Just checking. I can smuggle you in, but you’ll both need blindfolds."

"I have a rather large handkerchief?"

"That works."

Patrick secured the handkerchief around the back of his head. Stevie put him behind a tree and told him to stay here. 

A few moments later, he heard the voice he wanted to hear.

"Hi. Is everything okay?" Patrick could hear the worry in David's voice.

"You can't see me, right?" Patrick asked.

"Stevie made me put this blindfold on, and I think my back is to you or something."

"Good. Nothing is wrong. Nothing could be more right.” Patrick found himself just blurting out things. He took a quick breath in an attempt to calm himself. This was David after all. Patrick continued, “I love you. I've loved you from the moment I laid eyes on you. I'll love you when you're a wrinkly and cranky old man. I'll always love you. Don’t ever forget that."

Silence. Patrick was hoping for some kind of response, but he listened closely. He heard a slight whimper, and then he realized David must be crying. 

"Babe, are you crying?" Patrick asked.

"Happy tears, I promise. I just never thought this day would come."

"We may have taken the long way to get here, but our day is here. David, I want to give you the world."

"But you already have. I don't think I'll ever be able to thank you for everything you've done for me." The crying intensified. "I love you." David paused. "So fucking much."

"Well, let's get married, my husband to be, and then we'll be together forever." Patrick said, trying to fight back tears of his own.

"Forever."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Patrick's Engagement Ring](https://manlybands.com/products/the-home-run)
> 
> Please forgive my texting skin. I'm sure I screwed up the coding somewhere. Something wasn't quite right and I lost the patience to perfect it. 😬
> 
> Thank you all for coming on this journey with me! I hoped you enjoyed the story. Thank you for reading, commenting, and kudos! It really makes my day! <3 I'm working on a Valentine's Day fic next and will start posting once it's done. 
> 
> Come find me on Tumblr.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and Comments are always welcome regardless of size! <3
> 
> Talk to me on [tumblr](https://theyallcomeframed.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
